A Fairytale
by pipoy12
Summary: Remake! Hinata tahu kisahnya bukanlah kisah cinta yang romantis, iapun tak menyalahkan Sasuke. Mereka bertemu karena perjodohan, mana mungkin bisa saling mengerti? Tapi.. bolehkah ia berharap lebih? RnR okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A prince for the princess**

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi mengepalkan tangan menahan rasa marahnya. Kesialan macam apa lagi ini? Waktu itu seorang anak perempuan sebagai pewaris, lalu anak dari adiknya yang ingin menguasai saham perusahaan, kali ini seorang artis remaja menginginkan putrinya. Ia benar benar geram, ingin sekali rasanya meremukkan kepala orang orang lancang itu sekarang juga.

"Hinata harus segera dijodohkan!" Ia bersikeras, "Atau Neji, si 'lancang pertama' akan mulai melakukan hal hal lain yang lebih menyulitkan baginya. Dan si 'lancang kedua' juga akan melakukannya!" Hiashi memaksudkan kata katanya untuk Sasori.

"Hanya saja, Tuan, untuk seorang anak perempuan yang sejak lahir sudah membawa lebih dari setengah saham perusahaan atas namanya, kau tidak bisa menjodohkannya dengan sembarang orang." Penasehat perusahaan, sekaligus tangan kanan Hiashi, mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Lagi pula Hinata-sama adalah gadis yang berparas cantik, berhati baik, dan lembut. Akan sangat aneh rasanya jika menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang tidak pantas."

Ia mengusap usap dahi, mencerna kata kata sang penasehat.

Memang benar, putrinya telah berubah menjadi sangat cantik dan menarik sehingga dengan melihat sekilas saja, kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Juga benar bahwa hati putrinya itu sangatlah baik dan lembut, seperti kapas putih halus.

Hinata harus mendapatkan seorang pria yang berkarakter tegas, memiliki kemampuan, bertatakrama, tampan, dan tentu saja, berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Oh ya, jangan lupakan tentang kemampuan bertarung. Hiashi suka pada seseorang yang pandai bertarung.

Masalahnya sekarang..

Pria sesempurna itu,

Dimana Hiashi harus mencarinya?

Ia berpikir keras. Diperintahkannya beberapa orang mencari data diri dari semua pewaris utama perusahaan perusahaan kelas atas di Jepang. Latar belakang mereka satu per satu ditelusuri dengan teliti.

Dan disanalah Hiashi menemukan nama Uchiha, dengan keunikan latar belakang sang pewaris utamanya.

Uchiha Sasuke, putra kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku, satu tahun lebih tua dibanding Hinata. Apa apaan ini? Putra kedua sebagai pewaris utama? Apa yang terjadi pada putra pertama keluarga Uchiha?

"Mengapa nama seorang putra kedua bisa berada disini, Hatake?" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

Kakashi Hatake, tangan kanan Hiashi, menatap foto sang bungsu Uchiha sekilas.

"Pewaris mereka yang sebelumnya dipaksa mundur karena menentang pertunangannya." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Lalu putra bungsu mereka menggantikannya?"

"Ya, Tuan. Uchiha Sasuke juga selalu menolak semua permintaan perjodohan, aku khawatir dia akan menolak Hinata-sama sama seperti ia menolak yang lain."

"Hm, menarik."

Kakashi memperhatikan tuannya dengan cermat. "Perintah anda, Tuan."

"Dimana anak ini bersekolah?"

"Konoha International, Konoha. Ia murid kelas dua disana, Tuan."

"Aturlah segala keperluan Hinata untuk pindah ke Konoha, pastikan juga ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan anak itu. Buatlah agar putriku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya." Hiashi menyesap teh dicangkir sampai habis.

"Akan segera saya laksanakan." Kakashi menghormat.

Dibalik pintu, Hanabi menguping. Ia begitu terkejut mendengar berita ini, padahal ia sudah sangat senang karena onee-san nya dekat dengan aktor keren seperti Sasori nii-san. Sasori juga orang baik dan berpenghasilan lumayan, apa yang salah dengannya?

Dari mana ayah bisa tahu kalau Neji menyukai nee-san? Nee-san saja tak pernah sadar, pikirnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat, ia segera berlari menyembunyikan diri dibalik pilar pilar mansion.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" gumamnya,

"Mengapa ayah memilih seorang Uchiha untuk nee-san?" ia bertanya tanya.

Hanabi, tahukah kau seberapa banyak kekayaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu?

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Hyuuga." Fugaku menyalami Hiashi.

"Ya, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya kita bisa bermain golf bersama seperti ini." Jawab Hiashi ramah.

Mereka berdua bermain cukup lama, dan membicarakan banyak hal disana. Salah satunya adalah perjodohan. Matahari sudah mulai terik, sehingga mereka terpaksa beristirahat sejenak di salah satu bangku panjang beratap.

"Kudengar putra keduamu selalu menolak semua perjodohan yang kau atur, benarkah begitu?" tanya Hiashi.

Fugaku tertawa singkat, "Putraku yang satu itu memang masih kekanakan, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan putrimu yang begitu dewasa dan berpikir jauh kedepan."

"Begitulah cara Hyuuga mendidik seorang putri." Hiashi membanggakan diri,

"Hinata selalu memasak makananku secara khusus untuk menjaga kesehatanku, dia juga sangat pandai bernyanyi, bermain alat musik, dan menari. Kemampuan kaligrafinyapun sungguh mengagumkan. Dia memberiku banyak kebahagiaan." Lanjutnya.

Tak mau kalah, Fugaku yang panas mendengar Hiashi membangga banggakan Hinata mulai menceritakan hal hal baik yang ada pada putranya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Anak anak memang bertumbuh sangat cepat, rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendong tubuh kecil Sasuke, kini ia sudah menjadi pria yang sungguh sangat sempurna. Ia juga sangat menonjol dibidang akademis dan olahraga, kemampuan berpolitiknya luar biasa."

Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja setelah kalimatnya berhenti. "Bagaimana jika kita menjodohkan mereka saja, temanku?" tawar Fugaku tiba tiba, persis seperti rencana Hiashi.

"Ah, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia jika bisa memiliki ikatan keluarga denganmu, teman. Tapi mengingat penolakan yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh putramu.."

"Tidak, tidak." potong Fugaku, "Akan aku pastikan putraku tidak akan menolak kali ini. Aku berjanji padamu."

Hiashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seorang tuan putri, memang sudah seharusnya mendapatkan seorang pangeran bukan? Jika perusahaan adalah kerajaan, mendapatkan menantu seorang Uchiha berarti mendapatkan kerajaan terbesar di Asia. Wajah Hiashi berseri seri.

"Jadi.. kapan kita akan mempertemukan mereka, teman?"

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"U-Uchiha?" wajah cantik Hinata berubah kaget bercampur cemas.

Surai indigo panjangnya jatuh lembut kedepan bahunya ketika ia menunduk. Yukata yang dikenakannyapun ia remas ujungnya hingga kusut. Hanabi hanya bisa memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan kasihan. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di ruangan HInata.

Ayahnya memilih seorang Uchiha? Adakah kesialan yang lebih parah dari ini? Hinata gemetar.

Ia membayangkan dirinya bersanding dengan seorang pria kejam yang memiliki mata merah menyala dan tatto diseluruh tubuhnya.

Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa klan Uchiha dipenuhi dengan orang sombong dan kejam, tak berperasaan, serta bersedia melakukan segalanya demi mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Terutama untuk pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, ada yang bilang dia ketua kelompok pembunuh bayaran.

"Nee-san, tenang dulu. Setelah aku cari tahu di Google, wajahnya cukup tampan kok!" Hanabi mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Ia memperlihatkan foto profil Sasuke, namun Hinata menolak.

"Pria tampan biasanya lebih kejam, Hanabi." Ujar Hinata pucat pasi.

"Makanya nee-san harus terlihat sempurna agar ia tak berani berbuat jahat! Nee-san yang lemah hanya akan membuat orang orang ingin menjatuhkanmu!"

"Unn.. Ta-tapi.."

"Kau juga tidak boleh tergagap saat bicara dengannya! Kau harus ingat itu, nee-san!"

Hanabi selalu seperti ini. Keras dan tegas, bersuara lantang pula. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang aslinya, bersuara seperti cicitan tikus.

"Lagipula ini bisa menjauhkan nee-san dengan si Neji itu, seharusnya nee-san senang!"

Hinata mengerti maksud Hanabi. Ia pun tersenyum. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran, seperti apa ya paras seorang pembunuh bayaran?"

"Tadi kuperlihatkan fotonya, kau tidak mau lihat.."

"Um.. apa ototnya lebih besar daripada kepalanya?"

"Atau jarinya terbuat dari pisau lipat?"

"Ahh, sebentar!" Hanabi mengeluarkan lagi ponselnya, "Kalau kau memang penasaran, maka kau harus lihat sendiri!"

Akhirnya Hinata menerima ponsel tersebut, lalu memperhatikan sosok pria disana baik baik.

"Dia.. sedikit seram.."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama, "Paling tidak dia tak seburuk dugaanmu, bukan?"

HinataeHinata mengangguk.

"Nee-san, aku ada ide!" celetuk Hanabi, "Kalau kau takut menemui si Uchiha itu seorang diri, kau bawa saja Akimichi-nii bersamamu. Ia besar dan kuat, pasti akan berguna!"

Hinata tertawa lagi, "Ide bagus, Hanabi. Nanti aku menyamar jadi pelayan saja, aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa apa padanya. Hanya menilai saja."

"Ahh, tapi Akimichi-nii makannya banyak sekali.. Bisa bisa ia juga merebut makanan si Uchiha nanti." Hanabi menepuk dahinya.

Disaat yang sama, di Konoha, si bungsu Uchiha kita terus saja bersin bersin sepanjang hari.

"Yo, Teme, pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanmu disuatu tempat!" Teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

.

_Mansion Uchiha. Konoha, Jepang. Satu tahun setelah rencana pertunangan._

"Aku menolak!" seru pria muda yang masih mengenakan seragam sma-nya. "Siapapun dia, bagiku dia hanyalah siasat para saingan dagang agar bisa memperoleh kekuasaan di perusahaan ini. Karena itulah, aku menolak!"

Semua orang terdiam, takut. Pria yang tadi menyatakan penolakannya dengan tegas adalah sang pewaris utama Uchiha corp, Uchiha Sasuke.

Umurnya baru menginjak 17 tahun waktu ayahnya memutuskan mengalihkan seluruh saham keluarga menjadi miliknya. Dia mempunyai selera yang cukup tinggi, sehingga hampir mustahil mencarikan pendamping untuknya. Sudah satu tahun dilaluinya sebagai pewaris dengan segala peraturan yang berlaku untuknya. Beberapa peraturan, seperti pulang cepat dan makan malam di rumah sepertinya sudah tidak berlaku lagi baginya.

Sasuke diberkati dengan wajah tampan, mata yang indah, dan banyak kelebihan lainnya. Semua pria pasti iri padanya, apalagi jika sudah melihat berapa banyak wanita yang menempel pada sang Uchiha itu.

Dulu, dulu sekali, bahkan sebelum orang orang mengenalnya sebagai pewaris, ia sudah dijuluki 'pangeran berdarah dingin' karena jarang menunjukan ekspresi lain selain marah, jengkel, dan bosan. Ia memiliki relasi yang baik dengan mafia mafia dunia, juga menguasai berbagai aliran bela diri. Dan itu menjadikannya makin terkenal dan ditakuti.

"Bukan hanya kali ini kau menolak, Sasuke. Namun aku harap kau paling tidak menemui dan memberi salam pada gqdis yang satu ini. Dia adalah putri tertua dari keluarga Hyuuga." Uchiha Mikoto, sang Okaa-sama menjelaskan.

"Hanya menepati janji dan memberi salam saja, Sasuke. Jika kau memang tak tertarik padanya kau bisa membatalkannya secara baik baik. Akan kubicarakan pada ayahmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak suka Hyuuga. Ia tak suka keluarga yang kuno dan selalu berada diurutan atas 'Beauty Born List' tersebut. Menjadi menantu mereka? Jangan harap.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika gadis itu menangis darah setelah aku menolaknya." Jawabnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga mansion Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**warning: some adult contents, typo, and many more.**

**enjoy!**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**© Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**A Fairytale**

_'Can you be my prince?'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berpura pura tergesa.

Jas dan kemeja yang ia kenakan tidak matching sama sekali. Tadi, ia juga sudah sengaja berlama lama di kamar mandi dan bahkan bermain game di smartphonenya saat ia masih di bathtub, memperlambat waktu dengan sengaja memilih jalan yang macet, dan sempat berada ditoilet restoran selama lebih dari 15 menit.

Siapa yang akan menyangka, kalau seorang Uchiha bisa duduk di kloset restoran selama setengah jam?

Semua itu ia lakukan agar sang heiress Hyuuga yang akan ditemuinya kesal dan menganggapnya pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak bisa memegang janji, lalu membatalkan pertunangan. Hyuuga terkenal paling tidak suka pada orang orang yang tidak disiplin.

Sasuke merasa cerdas.

Senyumnya terus mengembang, seiring dengan langkah kakinya mendekati seorang pelayan khusus tamu VIP.

Pelayan itu menunduk, hanya rambut indigonya yang digelung yang terlihat.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan nona Hyuuga Hinata." Ia mengacak rambut model pantat ayamnya agar terlihat kusut berantakan.

"Tuan Uchiha?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Nona Hyuuga sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Silahkan." Sang pelayan restoran membungkuk lalu menunjukan jalan.

Sial, gadis macam apa yang mau menunggu selama lebih dari 2 jam seperti ini? Pikir sasuke. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia akan meminta maaf pada gadis itu diakhir pertemuan.

Sasuke mengikuti sang pelayan menyusuri lorong luas menuju ruang VIP. Restoran itu sungguh megah, pikir Sasuke. Benar benar selera Hyuuga. Megah dan artistik.

"Nona, Tuan Uchiha ada disini." Sang pelayan mengetuk pintu.

"Biarkan dia masuk." Perintah seseorang dari dalam.

Sang pelayan lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Ia pun masuk dengan arogan dan penuh percaya diri. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Sang pelayan mengambil sampanye dari troly makanan diujung ruangan, lalu melirik Sasuke yang sedang terpaku.

Ekspresi stoic pria itu tak lagi bisa bertahan, karena yang ada dihadapannya, bukanlah seorang gadis cantik ataupun manis, apalagi keibuan.

"Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama disini, Tuan Uchiha."

Seorang yang entah wanita atau pria, bertubuh gempal dengan sumpit dalam genggamannya dan nasi yang masih belepotan dimana mana membungkuk memberi hormat. Sasukepun hanya bisa menganga.

Menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga, sang pelayan menuangkan sampanye dengan tangan bergetar.

"H-Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Ia terpukul, sangat terpukul.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**jangan lupa review ya minna. saya merasa kehilangan arah tanpa review kalian.**

**anyway, thanks for reading. muah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairytale**

**Ugly Duckling**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_flashback_**:**

Pagi pagi sekali, Chouji sudah berada didapur mengacak acak lemari es. Ia tampak seperti bola besar yang menghalangi pintu lemari es dari belakang. Tangannya penuh dengan makanan, dan mulutnya belepotan.

Obesitas, kata orang.

Siluman babi!

Gumpalan lemak!

Jelek!

Menjijikan!

Chouji mengambil lebih banyak makanan dari dalam rak rak lemari es, dan memakan semuanya sekaligus. Tak peduli asin, manis, asam, atau pahit. Tak peduli kadaluarsa atau berjamur, tak peduli milik siapa. Chouji memakan semuanya. Pipinya merah bagai buah tomat yang besar.

Ia mengunyah, mengunyah, dan terus mengunyah. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, terkadang air mata terlihat menluncur dari ujung matanya.

Apa salahnya?

Mengapa ia harus terlahir dengan DNA seperti ini?

Mengapa ia tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak makan?

Mengapa ia jelek?

Mengapa orang orang mengejeknya?

Chouji terus mengunyah, hatinya perih.

Ia tahu seharusnya laki laki tidak boleh cengeng, tapi ia terlalu sakit untuk menahan air mata.

"Chouji! Cepat mandi, kau sudah terlambat!" teriak ibunya dari balik ruang makan.

Ia berdiri, menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, lalu menutup pintu lemari es. Tubuh gempalnya bergetar pelan setiap ia melangkah. Tanpa kata, tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengawali hari ini sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya, membosankan dan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Dikelas, Chouji meringkuk sendirian. Tak ada yang mau mengajaknya bicara karena mengira Chouji adalah otaku yang mesum. Chouji juga tidak menyalahkan mereka, ia tahu wajahnya memang terlihat seperti itu. Jika dia jadi orang lainpun, ia yakin tidak akan mau mendekati pria yang gempal dan jelek.

Tidak, tidak sampai seorang gadis bersurai indigo mendekat kearahnya, membawa kotak bekal kecil.

Chouji memperhatikan gadis itu. Pupil mata gadis itu berwarna lavender, sangat indah dan menarik perhatian. Semua orang tahu kalau mata pucat adalah ciri khas seorang Hyuuga, begitupun Chouji.

"Akimichi-san, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya sang gadis Hyuuga.

Rambutnya masih sedikit basah, dan seragam Tokyo High School-nya pun masih terlihat baru, sangat berbeda dengan milik Chouji yang sudah kotor sana sini karena sering terkena tetesan kecap dan remah makanan.

Sang gadis Hyuuga menarik sebuah kursi ke dekat meja Chouji, sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi aku malu jika harus makan sendirian di kelas sepagi ini.

"Kau tahu, anak perempuan lain lebih suka berlama lama di kamar mandi untuk bercermin. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan perut mereka, aku tak pernah bisa seperti itu.." lanjut si gadis.

Ketika ia membuka kotak bekalnya, terlihatlah 4 potong roti isi daging yang masih panas. Wangi dagingnya membuat Chouji berteriak dalam hati.

"Hm. Kau mau?" tawar si gadis, sambil menyodorkan dua potong roti kepada Chouji.

Chouji menerimanya, dengan malu malu.

"Terima kasih.. umm, Hyuuga-san."

"Hinata,"

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata, jika kau mau." Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Menurutnya, Chouji sangat lucu. Wajah pria itu benar benar tembam dan ia terlihat seperti bola besar, namun sangat lembut. Terlihat dari caranya melakukan sesuatu.

Hinata sering memperhatikan Chouji, dan Hinata merasa pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berteman dengannya. Karena itulah Hinata tak malu mendekat dan mengobrol dengan pria gempal ini.

"Anoo.." Kata Chouji dengan mulut penuh roti isi, "Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanyanya polos.

Takut? Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari seorang pria pencinta camilan dan permen?

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata tegas, "Didunia ini, aku tak pernah percaya ada orang yang menganggap dirinya sendiri menakutkan.

"Yang ada hanyalah seseorang yang selalu mendengar apa kata orang, sehingga ia lupa akan jati dirinya sendiri. Bukankah begitu, Akimichi-san?" Hinata memandang Chouji, sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan selalu jadi temanku sampai kapanpun! Tak peduli kau makin besar, makin tebal, ataupun menggelinding. Kau cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, dan aku akan selalu menerimamu!" kata Hinata dengan semangat.

Chouji tertawa. Tawa pertamanya sejak ia masuk ke SMA. Entah mengapa, ia nyaman saat Hinata bersamanya.

Ia tak berdebar, tak ketakutan, dan juga tak merasa tertekan. Seakan mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Chouji, pada akhirnya, menyadari apa yang salah selama ini.

Bukan dirinya, bukan juga DNA-nya. Melainkan orang orang yang bahagia ketika melihatnya dihina.

Karena orang yang normal tidak akan mendekat hanya untuk menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain.

Mereka tertawa bersama, bercerita banyak hal, dan mulai berbagi makanan di hari hari lain. Hari hari yang baru, bagi Chouji yang baru.

_end of flashback._

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Sejak kejadian mengejutkan pada pertemuan itu, Sasuke kehilangan selera makannya, dan bahkan tidak berniat pergi ke sekolah setelah mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga pindah ke sekolahnya.

Ia benar benar tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak.

Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga, yang notabene dikenal sebagai keluarga dengan fisik dan sifat terdidik sempurna memiliki seorang heiress seperti gajah lapar.

"How can, how can." Gumam sasuke. Ia menghela nafas frustasi.

Ini adalah hari ketiganya merenungi mengapa seorang Hyuuga bisa berbentuk seperti bola, dan ia masih belum bisa menemukan titik terang dari semua teka teki ini.

Mansion Uchiha terlihat ramai karena hari ini akan diadakan makan malam keluarga. Makan malam keluarga itu biasanya sederhana, mewah, dan penuh peraturan. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit malas, tapi apa boleh buat, ia adalah pewaris.

Itachi, kakak Sasuke juga pewaris, pewaris saham luar negri.

Kita tidak akan menceritakan tentang bagaimana Itachi hanya mendapatkan 10 persen saham sedangkan Sasuke memiliki lebih dari 30 persen sekarang, mungkin lain kali.

"Tuan Muda, Nona Hyuuga datang berkunjung." Seorang pelayan masuk dengan memberi hormat.

Kaget, Sasuke segera melompat dari sofa tempatnya duduk. "Ka-katakan padanya, aku sedang tidak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini." Ia memberi perintah. Tadinya ia bermaksud untuk kabur dari ruangannya dan beralasan tentang sesuatu seperti kerja kelompok, rapat dadakan, atau alasan lain.

Yang penting, ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan si gajah lapar.

Baru saja ia hendak memakai jaket, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Siapa yang tidak mau menemui siapa, Sasuke?" sebuah suara membuat Sasuke menengok.

Disana, Mikoto berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi semapai yang masih memakai baju seragam, seragam berlambang sama dengan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Wajah gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut indigo panjang diikat tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Sepertinya Sasuke pernah bertemu dengannya, entah dimana. Namun ia tak tahu siapa gadis itu.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke-san!" Sapa gadis cantik itu ramah. Senyumnya sangat manis, hampir saja Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku khawatir karena kau tidak berselera makan dan juga tak mau pergi ke sekolah sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini, karena itu aku menjemput Hinata langsung dari sekolah dan membawanya kesini agar dapat memperhatikan kondisimu." Mikoto menatap Hinata, lalu tersenyum. "Ia sangat pandai memasak dan bermain musik. Kau pasti akan senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya." Hinata yang sedari tadi diam ikut tersenyum.

"Hinata? Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke tak percaya.

Tampaknya Mikoto suka sekali pada Hinata, melihat dari caranya memandang dan menggandeng gadis itu. Mikoto dari dulu memang sangat menginginkan seorang putri, hanya saja Fugaku tak pernah mengijinkan.

Otak ber IQ tinggi Sasuke bekerja keras mencerna semua kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini. Perlahan, ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Gadis ini, adalah Heiress Hyuuga.

'Beauty Born' keluarga itu ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka. Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah gajah lapar yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

Gadis ini, si Heiress Hyuuga ini, sudah mempermainkannya dengan sengaja.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Fugaku sedang menandatangani sebuah file saat Mikoto masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Mereka terlihat sangat cocok, aku suka sekali pada gadis bernama Hinata itu. Caranya menyapa, caranya berjalan, caranya tersenyum, semuanya. Aku suka sekali." Mikoto berkoar.

"Begitukah?" Fugaku tersenyum melihat istrinya begitu bersemangat.

Langit terlihat sangat cerah, secerah wajah Mikoto.

"Hyuuga memang selalu mendidik anak anak mereka dengan baik, aku sangat terkesan." Kata Mikoto lagi.

"Ya.. Itulah alasanku memilihnya."

"Tetapi, Sayang.," Mikoto memeluk Fugaku dari belakang, "Sasuke tak terlihat bahagia.. Sepertinya ia tak menyukai Hinata."

"Perasaan bukanlah hal yang utama, Mikoto. Pastikan saja Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik, pastikan juga dia menerima pertunangan ini." Kata Fugaku tegas, "Aku tidak mau menanggung malu lagi karena penolakan Sasuke."

Mikoto mengangguk, "Akan aku pastikan, sayang. Tenang saja." Ia memijit bahu suaminya.

Menurut Mikoto, Sasuke tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk menolak seorang Hinata sebagai calon istrinya. Gadis itu cantik, dan sempurna. Sasuke tak bisa menghindar kal ini.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Jadi," Sasuke menatap gadis didepannya tajam setelah ibunya dan semua pelayan sudah pergi.

"Apa menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan sangat menyenangkan, Hyuuga?" Mata kelam Sasuke menyipit, menunjukan kekesalannya. Gadis itu, Hinata, hanya tersenyum sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di ruangan Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya memperlakukan Chouji-chan dengan lebih baik, Uchiha." Jawabnya ringan. "Sayang sekali, padahal Chouji-chan bilang dia menyukaimu."

Sasuke benar benar kesal. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hyuuga."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa? Aku tanya padamu mengapa kau harus menyamar jadi pelayan!"

"Itu.. itu karena aku tidak menyukaimu, Uchiha. Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan orang kejam sepertimu."

Hinata berdiri, mengalihkan pandangan pada deretan piala dan piagam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini, tapi kau harus membujuk orangtuamu sebisa mungkin, Uchiha."Gadisitu terus bicara tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang egois, mana mau ia membebaskan gadis nakal seperti Hinata begitu saja setelah semua yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya?

Dia harus merasakan pembalasan dendam seorang Uchiha!

"Hime.." Bisik Sasuke dikuping Hinata, gadis itu kaget bukan kepalang. Sasuke sampai bisa merasakan lunjakan tubuh gadis itu. Ia menyeringai.

".."

Hinata menunduk, tak mau memperlihatkan wajah kagetnya pada Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Kau bilang kau tak mau bertunangan karena aku adalah orang yang kejam, bukan?" Tangannya menyentuh ikatan rambut Hinata lembut, "Bagaimana jika kita bermain dulu, sebelum membatalkan pertunangan ini?"

Ini bencana bagi Hinata.

Alqsan sebenarnya, mengapa ia ingin membatalkan pertunangan dengan Sasuke adalah, karena pria itu sangat tidak disiplin. Ia datang terlambat 2 jam dari waktu yang telah ditentukan, dan dia arogan. Hinata tidak tahan berada dekat orang seperi itu lama lama.

"Kau harus membatalkannya Uchiha!" Tanpa sadar, Hinata berbalik,menarikkerah baju kaos Sasuke, dengan wajah yang masih memerah bekas digoda oleh Sasuke.

Lavender bertemu onyx, aura disekeliling mereka menggelap. Sasuke menatap Hinata seperti seekor serigala menatap kelinci buruannya.

"Kau itu orqng yang egois, menyebalkan, sombong, jahat, seenaknya sendiri, dan yang paling penting,

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Hinata menatap onyx Sasuke tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Batalkan pertunangannya, Uchiha."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke menaikan bahunya sambil tertawa meledek, "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Apa.. apa kau tidak mau menikah dengan gadis yang kau cintai?" Hinata memasang ekspresi puppy eyes, berharap Sasuke luluh dan mengerti.

Tapi puppy eyes Hinata malah berakibat lebih fatal lagi.

"Gadis yang kucintai, huh?" Sasuke mengunci Hinata diantara lemari piala, dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Gadis cantik adalah hal yang biasa ditemui Sasuke setiap harinya, namun gadis sekeras kepala ini cukup langka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak saja ketika diajak kesini oleh Okaa-sama?"

"Perintah." Jawab Hinata, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal. Wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat, ia bahkan dapat melihat pupil mata pria itu dengan sangat jelas. "Ka-karena aku diperintahkan untuk bertunangan denganmu. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, karena kami, para Hyuuga sangat menghargai perintah dan perjanjian."

"Perintah?"

"Ya, perintah. Bukan pilihan."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali menyeringai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Fairytale

.

.

_flasback:_

Sasori melakukan SNS, lagi.

Sebagai seorang model dan aktor muda berbakat, ia memang digandrungi oleh banyak anak sekolah menengah keatas. Usianya yang baru menginjak angka 15 pun seakan menjadi alasan mutlak atas segala kelabilan yang ia lakukan.

Contohnya adalah, SNS.

Sasori sangat menyukai pujian dan sanjungan para netizen, menurutnya ajaib bagaimana begitu banyak orang mengidolakan sosoknya sebagai 'Prince of Heart'.

Sudah berkali kali managernya mengingatkan bahwa SNS bukanlah hal yang baik, namun sang aktor muda tak pernah mendengarkan. Setiap saat, setiap detik, Sasori selalu melakukan SNS secara illegal. Membiarkan foto telanjang dadanya menyebar, membiarkan suara oh-so-wow nya didengar dan didownload tanpa harus membayar, dan berbagai hal illegal lainnya yang sangat merugikan agensi. Sasori benar benar aktor muda menjengkelkan.

"Sasori! Sasori, kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya sang manager dengan kejengkelan maksimum

"Ya, ya. Katakan saja dengan singkat." Jawab Sasori tanpa memandang sang manager.

"Jadi kesimpulannya.." Jelas sang manager, "Tak ada lagi fasilitas internet untukmu!" Ia merebut smartphone Sasori, menggantinya dengan sebuah ponsel kuno yang tebal dan usang. Wajah sang manager dipenuhi aura kemenangan.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasori spontan.

"No more SNS, no more in-touch with your fans, no more online streaming fans service! Understand?" Sang manager mengulagi kata katanya dalam bahasa inggris.

Mulut Sasori menganga tak terkendali, "What?! You must be kidding me!" Sasori tak menyangka agensinya akan bersikap seperti ini.

Kini, Sasori sang bintang SNS, harus bertahan hidup tanpa meng-update satupun foto atau status. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tak karuan, antara kesal, butuh, ingin menangis, dan malu. Ia takkan sanggup barang sehari saja, takkan sanggup!

Entah cobaan macam apa yang sedang ia hadapi ini.

.

.

.

"Maaf Senpai, aku tidak sengaja." Seorang adik kelas membungkukan badan meminta maaf. Sasori melihat ponsel adik kelasnya yang jatuh akibat menabraknya tadi. Ponsel itu hancur berantakan, bukan hanya retak.

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantin saat seorang gadis menabraknya dengan keras hingga terpental sendiri.

Sasori lalu memperhatikan adik kelas yang menabraknya masih membungkuk dengan wajah merah karena malu dan tubuh gemetaran. Rambutnya indigo lurus, kulit putih bersih dengan tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari Sasori.

"Ah, kurasa aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena kecerobohanku. Kau tidak perlu ketakutan." Jawab Sasori lembut. Ia kasihan juga pada gadis itu, terutama ponselnya.

Ponselnya.

Tiba tiba, sebuah ide brilliant muncul di otak Sasori.

"Bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti aku membelikanmu ponsel baru? Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah merusak milikmu.." Sang bintang remaja menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia takut rencananya gagal sebelum dimulai.

"Eh..?" Lavender si gadis membulat, "Uh.. Tapi senpai,"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Aku akan tetap menyeretmu ke toko ponsel nanti." Sasori tidak mau rencananya gagal. Setelah mengatakan kata kata itu pada si gadis, ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin.

"Oh ya," Sasori melupakan satu hal. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" Sasori melambaikan tangan saat melihat adik kelas yang tadi siang menabraknya. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi rencananya akan berjalan sempurna.

"Sasori senpai, maaf aku.."

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak terima penolakan!" Ia meraih tangan Hinata, menggandengnya masuk ke mobil.

"Jadi begini.." Wajah Sasori berubah serius setelah mereka hanya berdua beserta seorang supir didalam mobil. Hinata hanya bisa ketakutan.

"Ponselku, yang persis sama dengan milikmu, disita oleh managerku." Sasori menjelaskan pelan pelan agar Hinata tak memintanya mengulang.

"Dan karena aku sudah merusak ponselmu, bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan?" Lanjutnya.

"Ke-kesepakatan.. Apa senpai?"

Hinata sejak awal ingin menolak ajakan Sasori, karena ia tahu Sasori adalah seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Hinata juga tak mau terlalu terlibat dengan senpainya ini karena takut menjadi sorotan media.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan ini, tapi karena nama belakang Hinata adalah Hyuuga. Dan tak ada orang yang tak kenal mata seorang Hyuuga. Terlebih, Hinata sebenarnya punya banyak cadangan ponsel, hadiah dari Hiashi setiap tahunnya.

"Bolehkah.. Aku meminjamnya nanti?"

Bingo! Sasori mengatakannya.

"A-pa senpai?" Ah, Sasori tak suka ini. Ia harus mengulang permintaannya.

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan ponsel barumu nanti padaku saat jam istirahat sekolah?" Sasori mencoba bersabar, mengulang kata katanya agar lebih jelas.

Hinata sudah mengerti, tapi ia masih memasang wajah kebingungan dan membuat Sasori jadi bingung juga.

"Sudahlah, langsung prakteknya saja.." Sasori menutupi kepala dengan telapak tangannya, menyamankan posisinya sebelum ikut terseret dalam dunia tulalit si gadis bernama Hinata.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di toko ponsel 15 menit kemudian. Toko itu besar dan keren dengan layar layar led yang menampilkan iklan ponsel memenuhi dinding luarnya. Hinata tak pernah membeli ponsel sendiri sebelumnya, jadi ia tak tahu ada tempat seperti ini. Neji selalu melarangnya pergi bersama teman apalagi sendirian.

Sasori dengan cepat memilih sebuah ponsel tanpa menawar dan membayar tanpa bertanya pada Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata tambah kebingungan.

"Nah," Sasori mengaktifkan ponsel itu setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukan SNS lewat ponselmu." Jelas Sasori. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk menyapa para netizen setelah beberapa minggu tanpa internet.

"Ayo, masukan emailmu." Ia menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi, senpai.. Itu kan privasi!" Hinata kaget senpainya ini ingin menggunakaan emailnya juga.

"Ohh, ayolah. Aku hanya akan melihat lihat saja, percayalah padaku." Wajah Sasori memelas.

"Tapi senpai.."

Wajah Sasori sudah menuju puppy eyes sekarang.

Hinata tak tega, ia menghela nafas. Ia mengerti kalau menjadi seorang idola pastilah sangat berat dan sulit.

"Baiklah senpai." Hinata akhirnya mengambil ponsel berlambang apel tergigit itu dari tangan Sasori, mengetikan emailnya disana. "Tapi hanya untuk melihat saja ya.."

Jemari lentik Hinata mengembalikan ponsel ke tangan Sasori.

"Ahhhh..! I'm back, netizen!" Teriak Sasori bersemangat. Wajah innocent pria bersurai merah bata itu cerah kembali. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tersenyum, pria itu sangat lucu menurutnya.

Mulai hari ini hingga entah berapa lama, Hinata ingin terus bersama Sasori, dan melihat dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

_end of flashback. _

**.**

**.**

**A Fairytale**

**Hell's Angel**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan gadis Hyuuga itu selalu datang ke mansion Uchiha setiap pulang sekolah. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus pulang kesana, menyenangkan hati Mikoto. Entah apa yang membuat Mikoto begitu menyukai Hinata. Mungkin karena gadis itu selalu terlihat sopan dan tersenyum. Mungkin karena Mikoto suka masakannya. Mungkin juga karena dia gadis yang cukup pintar dan elegan bagi Mikoto. Apapun alasan Mikoto, Sasuke tetap saja tidak suka gadis bermuka dua seperti Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai." Hinata tersenyum. Pagi itu, ia memang sengaja menunggu Sasuke di dekat pintu kelasnya, dan sukses membuat semua orang penasaran tentang hubungan diantara keduanya.

Sasuke, sang senpai, hanya membalas dengan wajah senyum seram-nya. "Apa Hime?" Ia menggoda Hinata. Baginya, senyum manis Hinata tak ada bedanya dengan sakarin, pemanis buatan.

Buatan.

Mata ganti mata, tangan ganti tangan, palsu ganti palsu. Itulah prinsip yang diterapkan Sasuke untuk menghadapi Hinata.

"Ah, begini Senpai, sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang dan tidak bisa datang ke mansion Uchiha.

"Jadi tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Mikoto baa-san ya, Senpai." Ia masih tersenyum.

Naruto, teman sekelas Sasuke, kebetulan baru saja datang dan melihat sahabatnya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo. Dan kedua insan itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain! Sungguh kejadian luar biasa baginya. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan orang lain bicara jika orang itu tidak penting. Naruto bermaksud untuk menyapa, namun Hinata sudah pergi sebelum ia mengucapkan apa apa. Sasuke bicara pada gadis itu?Berarti gadis itu adalah orang penting. Sasuke tersenyum padanya? Pasti ada sesuatu diantara Sasuke dan gadis itu!

"Nee, Teme. Dia itu 'malaikat dari surga' yang sedang populer disekolah ya?" Naruto mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke agar mereka berjalan berdampingan. "Dia cantik sekali, Teme!"

Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah sahabat konyolnya itu. "Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Aku bisa mendapatkan seribu yang seperti dia. Lagi pula dia bukan malaikat dari surga, tapi dari neraka." Jawab Sasuke asal.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Arrrgh!" Hinata berteriak setelah mobil sport putih Sasuke melaju. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menolak saja?!" Wajah cantiknya memerah saking kesalnya.

"Aku sudah menolak, tapi ayahku mengancam menghapus namaku dari keluarga Uchiha jika aku membatalkan pertunangan ini." Selesai memberi alasan, lalu ia menghela nafas. Hinatapun melakukan hal yang sama sesaat kemudian. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apa apa pada Fugaku, ia hanya mengarang cerita saja. Hinata terus menerus memaksanya membatalkan pertunangan, dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia malah merasa makin tertantang. Dia bersumpah akan membuat gadis keras kepala ini jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah membatalkan pertunangan. Sebenarnya kau mau menemui siapa hari ini?" Menghadapi Hinata yang keras kepala selama 2 bulan terus menerus ternyata memberi efek baik pada respon sosial Sasuke. Pengedalian diri pria itu meningkat tajam.

"Aku akan menemui teman lamaku, Sasori-nii." Jawab Hinata setengah hati.

"Ah!" Ia menepuk dahinya, "Bagaimana ini.. Mana bisa aku bertemu Sasori dengan membawa manusia setengah ayam sepertimu?" Gumam Hinata.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Pucat."

"Apa katamu?! Pucat?"

"Kau duluan yang memanggilku ayam!"

Keduanya saling membuang muka. Harus diakui, wajah cantik dan penampilan fisik Hinata memang bisa membuat Sasuke meredam emosinya terhadap tingkah gadis itu, tapi kadang perpaduan antara wajah cantik dengan tingkah menyebalkan Hinata membuatnya gemas sendiri.

Mereka saling membenci, tapi saling membutuhkan. Jadi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bertemu dan bertengkar?

"Baiklah, kau boleh saja memanggilku ayam," Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke sinis. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah sekalipun menghadapi pria semenyebalkan Sasuke.

"Lagipula pria yang kau panggil ayam ini, mengendarai Lamborghini keluaran terbaru. Kau seharusnya bangga, nona Hyuuga. Mercedes benz yang ada di garasimu itu bahkan tak laku lagi jika dijual." Ledek Sasuke.

Sasuke pernah mengira gadis disebelahnya adalah malaikat, dan Hinata pun pernah berdebar karena pria dingin yang sedang menyetir itu. Pernah. Pernah, saat mereka belum saling mengenal. Saat orang orang belum mengenal mereka. Pernah, namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingat, tidak ada.

_._

_._

_Flashback:  
_

Lavender Hinata membulat. Ia kebingungan. Dalam riuh ramai perayaan tahun baru tahun ini, ia dan Hanabi bermaksud menonton pesta kembang api. Umur Hinata genap 10 tahun bulan kemarin, dan ia merasa sudah bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, Hinata terpisah dengan Hanabi tepat satu jam sebelum pesta kembang apinya dimulai. Begitulah caranya ia sampai kuil kecil ini, setelah berjalan dalam gelap sekitar 20 menit.

.

.

.

"Permisi.. Tuan." Hinata menepuk punggung seorang pria tua beryukata putih, "Apa kau tahu jalan yang benar untuk menuju ke tempat pesta kembang api?"

Pria itu menatap Hinata yang tingginya bahkan tak sampai bahunya, lalu tersenyum. "Ah, kau tersesat jauh sekali nak.." Jawabnya.

Dengan bantuan cahaya lampion lampion kuil, Hinata dapat melihat wajah pria tua itu tersenyum padanya. Pria itu duduk di sebuah batu besar disamping kuil sendirian, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Hinata bertanya tanya apakah pria itu menunggu istrinya atau anaknya, namun Hinata tak berani mengatakannya.

"Iya.. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa sampai kesini.." Ingin rasanya Hinata menangis saat ini juga.

Menyesal sekali ia menolak membawa beberapa penjaga bersamanya saat keluar dari mansion.

"Hoho.. Maaf aku belum bisa membantumu sekarang nak, masih ada satu anak lagi yang tersesat." Si pria tua tertawa penuh penyesalan.

Satu anak lagi?

Aneh, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui kalau ada satu anak lagi yang tersesat dalam kegelapan seperti ini?

"Di-dimana kek?" Hinata bertanya, ragu ragu.

"Dia sedang menangis karena takut gelap." Pria itu berbisik, " Sebentar lagi juga dia sampai."

Ketakutan, Hinata bermaksud pergi diam diam. Dalam pikirannya, pria tua itu mungkin gila, atau bermaksud jahat padanya. Baru saja Hinata membalikan tubuh, tiba tiba seorang anak laki laki berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis.

"Hueee.. Aku takut! Mereka mengejarkuu!' Teriaknya disela-sela tangis. "Tolong aku! Aku ingin kembali ke pesta kembang api.."

Pria tua beryukata putih itu akhirnya berdiri, menggandeng tangan Hinata dan si anak laki laki. "Nah, karena kalian berdua sudah disini.. Aku akan mengatar kalian kembali ke pesta kembang api." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Anak laki laki di samping pria tua masih terisak. Hinata memperhatikan dalam diam, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memarahi anak laki laki itu karena cengeng.

Lalu Hinata tiba tiba teringat bahwa dia juga sebenarnya hanya gadis kecil yang lemah dan sering menyusahkan orang lain. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan anak laki laki yang cengeng itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kalian berdua berdoalah dulu disini, ucapkan terima kasih pada kamisama karena sudah menyelamatkan kalian." Kata si kakek.

Hinata mengangguk, ia melepaskan pegangan tangan si pria tua, menutup mata, lalu menyatukan tangan berdoa. Anak laki laki yang masih terisak juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Temaram lampion lampion mulai berubah jadi lebih terang, makin terang, dan terus makin terang. Si pria tua tak terlihat lagi karena silau cahaya lampion. Disana, di kuil kecil itu, Hinata berdoa agar ia dapat menemukan Hanabi dan masih sempat menonton kembang api. Ia berdoa begitu serius sampai keningnya berkerut.

.

.

.

"Ajaib!" Suara anak laki laki disebelahnya terdengar, memecah keheningan.

Hinata membuka matanya, ia melihat anak laki laki disebelahnya tak lagi menangis. Sekeliling mereka dipenuhi orang orang yang berlalu lalang memakai kimono warna warni.

"I-ini.." Anak laki laki itu bersuara. Hinata dapat melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang, anak itu bersurai raven dengan mata hitam berkilat. Lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Hinata dan memakai yukata sutra. "Ini ajaib!" Kata anak itu lagi.

"Kakek tadi kemana?" Hinata menengok kesana kemari, tak terlihat pria tua beryukata putih.

"Tidak tahu." Anak itu juga mencari. "Tadi aku dikejar oleh beberapa orang penjahat!" Lanjutnya tanpa diminta.

"Tadi aku tersesat karena tidak tahu jalan.." Hinata juga tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua mentertawakan kebodohan mereka masing masing.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya si anak laki laki. Mereka saling menatap, berpegangan tangan agar tak terpisah.

"Aku Hinata.." Jawab Hinata, wajah manisnya merona.

"Ah, Hinata ya.. Namamu bagus!" Anak itu tersenyum.

"Namaku Sasuke!" Ia menepuk dadanya bangga. "Suatu hari nanti, aku tidak akan lari lagi jika ada penjahat yang mengejarku!" Katanya bersemangat, jantungnya berdegup cepat entah mengapa.

Tak lama, seorang wanita berpakaian butler dan Hanabi berlari ke arah mereka dengan cemas. Hanabi memarahi Hinata dan butler itu menepuk nepuk yukata Sasuke yang kotor sambil menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dengan khawatir.

_end of flashback._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan jalan dengan wajah kesal karena habis diledek.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda." Kata kata Sasuke malah membuat Hinata makin masam.

"Tapi.. Siapa itu Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

T

B

C

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fairytale**

** Kiss**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temeeee.." Naruto, si pria kuning itu memegangi perutnya. "Ayo kita ke kantin, Temeee.. Perutku sangat lapaaar."

Uchiha Sasuke, yang dipanggil Teme, tidak menyahut. Ia masih mencoba menghindari gadis Hyuuga yang sudah mengerjainya entah berapa puluh kali. Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah mengantar Hinata ke bandara untuk menjemput pria bernama Sasori, ia ditinggal sendirian di bandara.

Tentu saja Sasuke marah besar. Susah payah ia menahan emosinya yang biasanya meledak ledak agar Hinata bisa jatuh cinta padanya, tapi gadis itu malah memperlakukan Sasuke seperti sampah. Karena itulah, sampai saat ini ia dan Hinata masih mengeluarkan aura ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

Lebih dari itu, Sasuke sebenarnya hanya ingin Hinata meminta maaf padanya. Hanya itu.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan malaikat itu ya, Teme?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kami memang tak pernah akur, Dobe. Kami hanya berpura pura saja." Sahut Sasuke lemas.

"Teme, kupikir kau harus minta maaf padanya duluan. Gadis seperti dia pasti hatinya rapuh." Wajah Naruto berubah serius.

Rapuh? Rapuh pantatmu, Dobe. Pikir Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya?! Dia yang salah! Dia yang harus minta maaf padaku!" Bentak Sasuke. Para gadis penggemar Sasuke mengintip dari jendela kelas, mengkhawatirkan pangeran mereka yang sedang susah payah menahan rasa lapar dan amarah.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Hinata. Hinata asyik mengobrol dan berkenalan dengan siswa siswa lain di kantin. Ia juga menerima banyak makanan dari teman teman barunya. Gadis itu tak memikirkan apapun, apalagi Sasuke. Ia senang bersekolah disini, di Konoha International.

Paling tidak, sampai ia secara tak sengaja mendengar beberapa gadis bergosip dibelakang deretan deretan loker. Ketika itu, ia sedang mengambil sepatu ketsnya yang ia simpan diloker.

"Kau tahu, beberapa hari belakangan ini Uchiha senpai tidak pergi ke kantin, juga tidak membawa bekal. Benar benar mengkhawatirkan." Kata seseorang.

Hinata hendak segera pergi dari sana, namun ia memilih tinggal saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan, sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran.

Tidak makan siang? Ia tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Ia pikir Sasuke membawa bekal, atau memesan makan melalui delivery.

"Iya! Kudengar itu karena si anak baru bermarga Hyuuga membuat Uchiha senpai patah hati!" sahut seorang yang lain.

"Benarkah? Gadis itu memang tidak tahu diri! Dia sombong karena cantik dan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Tingkahnya itu membuatku muak!" seseorang disana mengatakannya dengan berapi api. "Kurasa kita harus memberinya pelajaran, sesekali."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan hingga gadis gadis itu begitu membencinya?

Ia meremas bagian bawah sweater sekolahnya hingga buku buku jarinya memutih. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisannya sambil berlari menyusuri lorong penuh loker. Seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata nyeri, ia melepaskan semua penyamarannya sebagai gadis manis yang selalu dism dan ramah setelah sampai dibelakang gedung sekolah.

Hatinya sakit setiap kata kata itu terngiang. Ia tak pernah mau dibenci oleh siapapun, dan Uchiha Sasuke telah membuat posisinya menjadi sulit.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Kau mau apa lagi, nona Hyuuga?" Sasuke menyandarkan bahu di kusen pintu apartment-nya. "Kurang puas membuatku kesal?"

Walaupun Sasuke hanya mengenal gadis cantik ini selama kurang lebih 2 bulan, dimatanya, Hinata adalah gadis yang keras kepala, menyebalkan, dan senang berpura pura. Ia bahkan tak mau memandang wajah cantik gadis ini. Ia takut jatuh dalam permainannya sendiri jika ia terlalu banyak memperhatikan gadis ini.

Keduanya terdiam.

"A-aku.." suara gadis itu lemah dan serak. Matanya masih sembab habis menangis.

Sasuke tertarik dengan suara lemah Hinata. Dia yang tadinya tidak mau memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata, kini mulai memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Kumohon, Sa-Sasuke." Gadis itu menunduk. "Pe-pergilah ke kantin jika memang kau lapar. Ja-jangan menghindariku lagi."

Wajah Hinata memerah, menahan tangisannya. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat sisi lemah Hinata, gadis yang biasanya pemaksa dan keras kepala berubah menjadi seekor kelinci kecil yang rapuh. Kata kata Naruto dobe tentang gadis rapuh mengiang di kepalanya.

"Jika.. jika kau muak melihat wajahku, maka aku yang akan membatasi diriku sendiri. Aku akan membawa bekal dan tidak akan terlihat lagi di manapun, aku janji." Mendengarnya, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum geli bercampur tawa tertahan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Hinata?" Gadis yang namanya dipanggil itu menegakan kepalanya, memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Sasuke bahkan lupa mengatur ekspresinya sendiri. "Wajahmu itu.. hahaha, kau benar benar lucu!"

Alhasil, Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merah dan mata berair sambil pasrah ditertawakan. "Dengar ya, Pucat." Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Aku ini seorang Uchiha! Mana mungkin aku menahan lapar hanya karena menghindari gadis sepertimu!" Masih sambil tertawa dengan geli, Sasuke membuka pintu apartmentnya lebih lebar.

"Masuklah dulu, dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Suara Sasuke melembut dan pandangan matanya menghangat. Mungkin karena ia tadi habis tertawa.

Tampan, pikir Hinata. Dia seperti pangeran.

Hinata lalu bertanya dalam hatinya, jika pangeran dunia dongeng memang ada, bolehkah ia mendapatkan seorang? Seorang pangeran yang mencintainya setulus hati, memperlakukannya selembut tuan putri, dan menerimanya apa adanya. Bolehkah ia mendapatkan seorang pangeran dengan sifat seperti itu?

"Tunggu dulu," Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata, "Kau harus minta maaf dulu padaku, karena sudah meninggalkanku sendirian di bandara waktu itu!"

"Maaf.." Hinata menyeka air matanya, "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu.." lalu Sasuke tertawa lagi, dan kali ini, Hinata juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan."

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam apartment.

Disana, di apartment milik Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata berharap Sasuke mendengarkan seluruh kisahnya.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Benarkah? Gadis gadis itu bicara begitu?" Sasuke merespon cerita Hinata dengan nada meledek, "Hmm, cukup bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus, ayam?!" Hinata jengkel. Memang, Sasuke mendengarkan ceritanya dan semua keluhannya dengan baik. Namun setelah selesai bercerita, Sasuke malah meledek lagi. Benar benar menyebalkan. "Mengapa.. kau suka sekali meledekku?" Gumam Hinata.

"Karena kau selalu mengerjaiku sejak awal, jadi aku suka meledekmu." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Untung saja mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti memotong rambutmu atau mencelupkan wajahmu ke toilet." Sasuke mengambil cangkir tehnya, lalu minum dengan tenang.

"Me-mereka pernah melakukannya?" Lavender Hinata membulat. Kepolosannya yang jarang ia tunjukkan muncul begitu saja didepan Sasuke.

"Yep." Jawab Sasuke, tak peduli. "Mereka itu sangat menyeramkan. Sungguh."

Hinata tercengang.

"Sudahlah, mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu." Senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai, sifat jahil yang sudah lama dikuburnya juga muncul kembali, sama seperti yang terjadi pada sikap polos Hinata. "Umumkan saja pada mereka kalau kau adalah kekasihku, mereka tidak akan berani."

Hinata langsung bersemu mendengar kata kata Sasuke. Seringai pria itu makin lebar. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau semua taktiknya untuk membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya bisa berjalan begitu mulus.

"Dalam khayalanmu ayam!" Hinata melempar bantal ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan mudah menangkap lemparan Hinata yang lemah. Ia berdiri, lalu pindah ke sebelah Hinata dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Play time Sasu, it's play time!

"Hinata." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"A-apa maumu?" Hinata meronta.

"Tak masalah bagiku jika kau membenciku." Onyx menatap lavender. Mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Sasuke dapat mencium wangi tubuh Hinata dan melihat bulu mata lentiknya.

"Aku akan menaklukanmu, Hime."

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Hinata, menghisap bibir bawah Hinata dalam dalam, dan menggigitnya lembut agar lidahnya mendapat akses masuk ke mulut gadis itu. Lama kelamaan, ia menikmati pagutan mereka. Rontaan Hinata tak berarti bagi kejahilannya yang sedang menjadi jadi. Makin Hinata meronta, makin ganas pula ciuman Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke juga tak tinggal diam, mulai dari menyelipkan rambut Hinata yang menurutnya mengganggu, hingga menaikkan tubuh Hinata dalam pangkuannya.

Ketika posisi Hinata dalam pangkuannya, ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah cantik gadis itu yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kasihan juga, pikirnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi tiba tiba ia berubah pikiran.

Sekali lagi, ia menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan memagut bibir mungil itu.

Sampai akhirnya kebutuhan untuk bernafas membuatnya mau tak mau harus berhenti dan memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk langsung meronta keluar dari pelukannya.

"Hhh.." nafas Hinata terengah, wajahnya mungkin sudah matang sekarang. "Apa.. a-apa yang.. apa yang kau lakukan, Uchihaa!" Ia memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal sofa.

Hei Hinata, mengapa kau tak berhenti sejenak dan melihat ekspresi diwajah Sasuke terlebih dahulu?

Tahukah kau, betapa pria itu menyukai bibirmu?

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba tiba melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, ia juga tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke.

"Khu, kau takut padaku?" Ternyata Uchiha bungsu itu masuk dalam mode mafia sekarang. Hinata kalang kabut dibuatnya, antara kesal, takut, dan waspada. "Ti-tidak!" jawab Hinata sedikit gemetar. "Begitukah?" Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur, mengambil sebuah botol kaca berisi air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Aku bisa membunuh gadis gadis yang berniat mengganggumu itu jika kau mau." Ia meminum air dingin itu dengan rakus, hingga hanya tersisa setengah botol. "Tapi gadis Hyuuga baik baik sepertimu pasti tidak akan setuju." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, menyodorkan botol air dingin itu padanya. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega pada mereka. Bukankah begitu?"

Hinata terdiam, memandangi Sasuke, lalu mengambil botol yang ditawarkan Sasuke.

"Aku, aku bisa mengurus mereka sendiri.." Jawabnya, "Aku bukan gadis lemah yang mengiba memohon perlindungan pria."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau jauh jauh datang kesini?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

Hinata meneguk habis air dingin yang tersisa dalam botol kaca, "Kau tidak pulang ke mansion Uchiha sejak aku meninggalkanmu dibandara, karena itu aku menanyakan apartmentmu pada Baa-san."

"Hm, kau mulai perhatian padaku rupanya, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai, "Mau kuberi hadiah?"

Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata mendekat padanya agar mata mereka saling menatap.

Kurasa, Hinata akan membutuhkan sebotol air dingin lagi nanti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fairytale**

**I Wonder Why**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_'The heart breaks and breaks_

_and lives by breaking._

_It is necessary to go through dark and deeper dark_

_and not to turn.'_

_– from "The Testing-Tree," by Stanley Kunitz_

**.**

**.**

Hinata membanting tasnya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, dan rambut kusut, membuat Hanabi, adik Hinata melongo.

"Nee-san kenapa?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Ha-Hanabi!" Lavender Hinata membulat menyadari adiknya ada di apartementnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini Hanabi?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Aku disuruh Tou-san kesini karena kau tidak menjawab telfon darinya, Nee-san." Hanabi yang tadinya sedang makan jeruk di dekat televisi, berdiri lalu menyerahkan sebuah map pada Hinata. "Selama Tou-san berada di Amerika untuk mengurus pajak perusahaan kita, ia ingin kau yang memeriksa dan menandatangani dokumen dokumen ini." Gadis dengan wajah mirip Hinata itu menjelaskan.

"Bukankah biasanya Tou-san menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada Neji-nii, memang Neji-nii kemana?" Hinata mengecek isi dokumen dokumen didalam map tersebut sepintas.

"Entahlah." Jawab Hanabi, "Nampaknya Neji-nii tidak terlalu senang ketika mendengar berita tentang pertunanganmu."

"Dia bahkan tak senang melihat aku memiliki teman.." Jawab Hinata pelan. Ia selalu sedih setiap mengingat Neji-nii.

.

.

.

_flashback:_

_._

"Hinata! Hinata!" Neji berlari lari kecil memanggil Hinata. Satu tangannya menggenggam sekantong air bening.

"Hinata! Lihatlah apa yang kubawa untukmu!" Ia mengacungkan kantong air ditangannya.

Hinata ada disana, duduk ditengah tengah taman bunga, dengan rambut indigo sebahu dan yukata kecilnya. Gadis itu hanya diam disana menatap langit saat Neji datang. Angin sepoi sepoi menyapa Neji begitu ia menginjakan kaki dirumput taman yang lembut.

"Hinata-chan, aku berhasil menemukan ikan dengan warna yang kau inginkan!" Nafas Neji terengah engah, peluh menetes dari dagunya.

Hinata merona. Hinata memang selalu merona. Neji sangat suka melihat wajah Hinata merona, tampak sangat manis dan lucu.

Dari dulu, Hiashi sudah mempercayakan Hinata padanya. Tugas Neji adalah melindungi Hinata dan memastikan gadis itu selalu merasa nyaman. Ia ingin tugas itu menjadi tugas seumur hidupnya, agar seumur hidup ia bisa berada disamping Hinata.

"I-ikannya sangat cantik, Nii-san. Arigatou.." Hinata tersenyum, ditangannya kini ada sekantong air dengan ikan hias kecil berwarna merah dan biru didalamnya. Ikan ikan itu berenang lincah kesana kemari, begitu gemulai seakan menari.

Neji duduk disamping Hinata, ditengah taman bunga dengan angin sepoi sepoi. Mereka terlihat begitu akur, seakan mereka memang saudara sekandung.

.

.

.

.

Neji merindukan masa masa itu, ia rindu wajah merona Hinata yang manis. Ia rindu Hinata. Sekarang ia tidak lagi tinggal di mansion Hyuuga, ia tinggal di salah satu rumah milik Hyuuga bersama ayahnya, Hizashi. Neji hanya bisa mengunjungi Hinata disekolah, itupun saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah saja.

Neji ingin melihat lagi Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang selalu merona. Ia tak pernah setuju pada Hiashi yang selalu memarahi Hinata karena gadis itu lemah. Bagi Neji, Hinata sempurna dengan apa adanya dia. Sama seperti seorang tuan putri, akan tetap menjadi tuan putri walau tak pernah mengurus masalah negara. Begitu juga ia melihat Hinata.

Setelah membasuh wajah, Neji keluar dari kamar dan langsung menaiki sepeda, menuju ke mansion Hyuuga. Neji harus memastikan Hinatanya baik baik saja tinggal bersama Hanabi yang kasar dan keras kepala.

"Hinata?" Panggil Neji setelah ia sampai di kediaman Hinata. Ia mencari kesana kemari namun tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Hinata.

"Apa kau melihat Hinata?" tanyanya tergesa gesa pada pelayan khusus kediaman Hinata.

"Tidak tuan, Nona Hinata bilang ia akan pulang lebih sore hari ini karena temannya mengajak bermain bersama." Pelayan itu menjawab Neji dengan sedikit menghormat.

Neji tahu hari ini akan terjadi, hari dimana ia bukan lagi satu satunya teman yang Hinata miliki, hari dimana secara perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata akan pergi dari sisinya. Neji mengepalkan tangan hingga buku buku jarinya memutih. Ia harus membuat Hinata selalu bersamanya dan bergantung padanya.

Segera, Neji kembali mengayuh sepedanya mencari Hinata. Angin sepoi berubah menjadi angin dingin pertanda akan turunnya hujan. Langit yang cerah perlahan lahan menjadi gelap tertutup awan mendung.

Ada sebuah perasaan takut didasar hati Neji, rasa takut kehilangan yang mulai berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki. Dan perasaan itu telah menancapkan akarnya terlalu dalam disana.

Ia tak peduli Hinata akan menolaknya atau membencinya setelah ini, ia tak peduli lagi.

Ia hanya ingin gadis itu kembali padanya, kembali menjadi Hinata yang ceria seperti dahulu.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku Nii-san! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Neji kasar.

"Tidak Hinata! Kau harus pulang! Semua ini tidak aman untukmu, kau harus pulang!" Neji menaikan volume suaranya.

Hinata hanya ingin memiliki teman, dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Hinata tak mau lagi tinggal dibalik tembok mansion Hyuuga terus menerus seperti tahanan. Ia ingin bermain bersama anak seusianya dengan bahagia.

"Nii-san, ku-kumohon.." pinta Hinata.

Neji memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata kuat kuat, seakan ingin meremukannya.

"Kenapa seperti ini, Nii-san? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu berlindung dibalik punggungmu, aku bukan tuan putri yang harus selalu berada dialam istana seumur hidupku!" emosi Hinata bergejolak seperti ombak besar dilautan, air matanya meluap.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang tuan putri dimataku, Hinata. Selamanya. Meskipun kau tidak menyukainya, seumur hidup aku akan tetap memandangmu sebagai seorang tuan putri!"

Hinata terdiam, terisak isak tak beraturan.

"Karena itu sekarang, kau harus pulang bersamaku. Ohime." Perintah Neji hari itu, lebih tajam daripada sebuah silet bagi Hinata.

Silet yang melukai hati seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun, dan terus menancap disana membuat luka besar.

_end of flashback._

_._

_._

_._

"Hinata-nee, Kapan ya, aku bisa tinggal sendiri sepertimu? Aku bosan tinggal di mansion Hyuuga yang penuh peraturan."

Hanabi menatap langit langit ruang tamu apartment Hinata lama. Hinata menghela nafas, "Aku ini bukan contoh yang baik, Hanabi. Jsngan mengikuti jejakku."

Walaupun Hanabi mirip dengan Hinata, tapi sebenarnya mereka sifat mereka saling bertentangan. Hinata adalah sosok gadis lemah yang terkadang pesimis dan mudah menangis, sedangkan Hanabi adalah gadis kuat yang selalu optimis dan keras kepala.

Dulu Hiashi sempat meragukan Hinata karena ia lemah, dan bermaksud menjadikan Hanabi sebagai heiress Hyuuga. Hanabi mengetahui keinginan ayahnya tersebut lalu memarahi Hinata yang menurutnya lembek seperti tahu rebus, memotivasi Hinata untuk jadi lebih kuat dan berani seperti para Hyuuga lainnya, lalu diterima oleh Hiashi. Keras kepala Hanabi cukup merepotkan walaupun umurnya lebih muda 4 tahun dari Hinata. Sejak itu mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan saling menerima satu sama lain.

"Tadi Nee-san kenapa membanting tas begitu sampai?" Hanabi bertanya lagi.

Hinata menatap Hanabi, memelas. "Aku sedang kesal, Hanabi."

"Kesal?" raut wajah Hanabi berubah penasaran, "Pada siapa, Nee-san?"

Hinata terdiam.

Apa yang membuat ia bersikeras ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sasuke ya? Mengapa ia tiba tiba saja lupa?

".. Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Hinata ragu.

2 Bulan yang lalu, mungkin ia akan langsung melapor pada Hiashi tentang perlakuan Sasuke padanya tanpa pikir panjang, karena ia tak suka pada pria seperti Sasuke.

Namun tadi? Mengapa ia masih bisa meminum air dari botol yang sama dengan pria itu setelah pria itu mencuri ciumannya?

"Kalian berdua cocok kok." Hanabi tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu apa tujuan ayah mengadakan pertunangan dengan Uchiha, kuharap alasannya cukup kuat." Lavender Hinata menutup, ia membuat dirinya nyaman disofa.

"Kalian berdua cocok." Hanabi berkata lagi, kali ini lebih semangat.

Hinata menoleh, kebingungan. Ada apa dengan Hanabi? Kenapa ia memihak Uchiha sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu Hanabi?"

"Kata Tou-san, kalian berdua cocok." Senyum Hanabi terus saja mengembang.

"Lebih baik kau pulang jika hanya ingin meledekku, Hanabi." Hinata menunjukan wajah lelahnya yang seram.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Mikoto senang sekali hari ini.

Tadi pagi Itachi, putra sulungnya yang tinggal di Melbourne menelfonnya. Itachi akan datang berkunjung sabtu ini, bersama putra angkat Itachi, Sai. Sai baru berumur 4 tahun bulan ini dan meminta Itachi membawanya berlibur ke jepang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

"Aku tak suka anak nakal itu." Sasuke menanggapi cerita ibunya.

"Memangnya kau pernah menyukai anak kecil?" Mikoto yang masih sibuk dengan ikebana-nya, tak mau kalah. Ujung mata Sasuke melirik Mikoto.

"Aku hanya akan menyukai anakku sendiri." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

Mikoto memandangi anak bungsunya itu dengan wajah terkejut. Sejak kapan anak bungsunya memikirkan tentang memiliki anak sendiri?

"Sasuke, apa.. apa kau salah makan sesuatu?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir.

Sasuke menaikan bahunya, "Tidak."

Makanan apa yang dimasakkan Hinata untuk Sasuke hingga putra bungsunya ini bisa memikirkan keluarga? Ia harus meminta resepnya pada Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke.."

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Di sekolah, Hinata dikejutkan dengan sesosok manusia setengah ayam didepan kelasnya. Dari kejauhanpun ia sudah tahu siapa pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mau apa seekor ayam biru siang siang begini mencarinya?

"Selamat siang, Senpai." Hinata memberi salam. "Kenapa mencariku?" senyum manisnya sengaja ia pamerkan, walaupun dalam hatinya ia masih kesal karena terbayang akan ciuman paksaan kemarin.

"Hari ini Okaa-sama mengadakan acara makan malam keluarga, ia mengundangmu Hime." Sasuke tersenyum angkuh. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Hinata. "Aku tak menerima penolakan." Bisiknya.

Sikap Sasuke yang terlihat begitu dekat dengan Hinata menarik perhatian banyak siswa, membuat Hinata jengkel. Ingin rasanya menampar wajah Sasuke, tapi Hinata tak boleh melakukannya sekarang. Jika ia melakukannya sekarang, maka sama saja seperti membiarkan Sasuke menang sebelum bertanding.

"As your wish, Senpai." Jari lentik Hinata membentuk lambang 'ok'. Sambil tersenyum ia memberi salam dan masuk kembali kedalam kelasnya.

Tak berapa lama, smartphone Sasuke berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Hinata.

'Kau ingin kumasak jadi ayam balado atau kugoreng dalam minyak panas, Uchiha?'

Sasuke berlalu sambil menahan tawa.

Menggoda Hinata memang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

.**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya sadar, fic ini banyak banget review bashing nya, karena itu saya berusaha memperbaikinya. Untuk kalian yang merasa pernah membaca fic ini, tenang saja, kalian bukan de ja vu. **

**Fic ini memang sudah cukup lama, dan saya hanya mem-publish nya ulang setelah perbaikan sana sini. **

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**RnR please :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Fairytale**

**Mine!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"It is better to have loved and lost,_

_than not to love at all."_

_– Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

_._

_._

"Keluarga Uchiha mengundangmu makan malam?" Pria bersurai merah bata disamping Hinata mengulangi lagi kata katanya.

"Ya, Mikoto baa-san bilang hari ini putra sulung dan cucu pertamanya akan datang, dia ingin aku menemui mereka.." Hinata menggembungkan pipi, "Pertunangan ini sungguh merepotkan." Suaranya lemas.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja, lalu menikah denganku." Sahut Sasori sambil tertawa. Tawa yang dibuat buat. "Jika itu aku, aku takkan merepotkanmu dengan makan malam formal, dan tatakrama, dan segala urusan perjanjian. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan bangga padaku."

Hinata tidak tertawa, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia memandangi Sasori yang sedang menyetir sambil tertawa dengan tatapan bersalah, "Apa.. Kau masih marah karena waktu itu?"

Sasori melirik Hinata sesaat, lalu dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak." Jawabnya. "Tidak sama sekali."

Wajah manis pria itu berubah sendu. "Lagipula, aku tak sehebat Uchiha. Aku mana pantas untukmu."

Mobil Sasori melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju salon langganan Hinata, menyisakan keheningan diantara dua orang didalam sana.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

_flashback:_

Hari ini Sasori terlihat sedih, wajahnya murung dan tak bersemangat. Sungguh bukan seperti Sasori yang biasa.

Jangan tanya mengapa, salahkan saja Hyuuga Hinata si adik kelas manis itu.

"Jangan murung begitu, Sasori-kun. Aku akan tetap menghubungimu walaupun berada di Konoha, aku janji." Kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk lambang 'ok'.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Hime? Kau akan pergi ke Konoha, sedangkan aku setelah lulus akan pindah ke New York. Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu sesering ini lagi." Sasori menunjukan puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Hinata tertawa, padahal Sasori selalu terlihat keren di layar tv dan film, tapi selalu saja terlihat lucu jika sedang bersamanya.

"Hei, Hime." Panggil Sasori, "Ayo kita ke taman bermain besok!" ajaknya.

"Taman bermain?" ulang Hinata.

"Ya, Taman bermain. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu sebelum kita berpisah." Sasori memandang Hinata lembut.

Sasori menyukai Hinata, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak kejadian smartphone, atau mungkin juga karena coklat buatan Hinata pada valentine tahun lalu. Sasori tak tahu pasti.

Hanya saja, jantungnya selalu berdegup cepat saat Hinata menyapanya. Ia pun selalu salah tingkah didepan Hinata. Semua ini sangat menyiksa, namun Sasori tak ingin semua ini berhenti.

Sasori ingin Hinata mengetahui perasaan Sasori yang sebenarnya, karena itulah ia akan menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata di taman bermain. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Hinata.

Hadiah yang sebentar lagi akan berubah tujuannya menjadi hadiah perpisahan.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap, awan awan hitam menutupi terangnya cahaya matahari.

Ini tak seperti harapan Sasori.

Hinata juga sudah terlambat 15 menit dari janji awal mereka, dan Sasori hanya sendirian di taman bermain. Ditemani oleh sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna hijau toska muda, Pria itu menunduk karena takut ada orang yang mengenalinya.

Jangan salahkan dia, di Tokyo ini semua orang pasti mengenal Sasori, tua maupun muda, mulai dari nenek nenek hingga anak SD. Bahkan terkadang Sasori sering kali mendengar sebutan 'Sasori's Style' untuk mencirikan pria dengan rambut merah bata. Apalagi akun SNS Sasori masih tetap aktif sampai sekarang, jadi pastilah orang akan lebih mudah menyimpan foto foto dirinya.

Jangan menyerah sekarang, jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang. Pikir Sasori.

Ia harus tetap bertahan, paling tidak hingga Hinata mengetahui perasaannya. Sebelum semua menjadi pudar, sebelum semua menjadi pahit. Ia ingin tenggelam dalam manis dan pekatnya rasa cinta ini.

Ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, Sasori-kuuuuun!" nafas Hinata terengah engah akibat berlari dari parkiran mobil ke dalam taman bermain. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama.."

"Bukan masalah, Hime." Sasori berdiri, menepuk nepuk kepala Hinata lembut. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi muram, terlihat begitu cerah didepan Hinata. "Ini untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

Hinata menerima kotak hadiah pemberian Sasori seperti menerima sebuah harta karun. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari seorang teman. Yah, selain bento-nya Chouji.

"Te-terima kasih Sasori-kun!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah bersemu, "Aku sangat senang menerima hadiahmu!"

Sasori tertawa, lalu mengandeng Hinata ke arena bianglala.

Mereka tadinya mesih bercanda, sampai bianglala itu akhirnya mulai berputar. Kecanggungan tiba tiba mengambil alih suasana diantara mereka berdua.

Langit yang gelap membuat lampu lampu sudah dinyalakan sebelum matahari terbenam sepenuhnya, hitam, merah, lalu gemerlap. Itulah gradasi warna yang tampak dari jendela bianglala.

Hinata hanya terdiam menatap pemandangan didepannya, sementara Sasori menundukan kepala berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan dalam kondisi canggung begini.

"Hi-Hime.." Sasori bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Sebelum kemari, ayahku memanggilku untuk membicarakan soal pertunangan." Kata Hinata, masih sambil memandang jendela.

"Aku belum tahu siapa, tapi aku punya firasat buruk tentang rencana ini.."

"Pertunangan?"

Hinata menengok, menatap Sasori lurus. "Ya, pertunangan perusahaan." Jawabnya, tersenyum.

"Kuharap tunanganku nanti akan memperlakukanku sebaik dan selembut kau, Sasori-kun. Walau semua ini mungkin akan berjalan tanpa adanya cinta."

"Omong kosong."

"Hm?"

"Tanpa cinta mana ada yang akan memperlakukanmu sebaik aku?!" bentak Sasori.

"Apa.. maksudmu, Sasori-kun?" suara Hinata bergetar, ia bingung.

"Hime, aku.."

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Lavender Hinata membulat. Pernyataan cinta seperti ini, ia baru pertama kali merasakannya. Degup jantung yang semakin cepat, keringat yang keluar karena tak bisa mengatakan apa apa, dan lupa bernafas.

Bukankah ini terlihat seperti adegan dari salah satu film romantis?

"Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Ada yang mengganjal di hati Hinata, saat mendengar kata kata Sasori. Seakan dunianya jatuh kedalam sebuah lubang hitam.

"Hime.." panggil Sasori.

"Bisakah, aku jadi pria beruntung itu?"

Hujan mulai turun, setetes demi setetes membasahi bumi. Menangisi sebuah cinta tak terwujud. Orang orang mulai membuka payung mereka, seperti bulatan bulatan berwarna warni jika dilihat dari atas.

Hinata dan Sasori hanya diam sepanjang putaran ke 3 bianglala, tak ada yang memulai, tak ada yang menjawab.

Sampai akhirnya bianglala tersebut berhenti, dan membuat mereka berdua terpaksa harus merasakan dinginnya tetesan tetesan air hujan menusuk kulit mereka. Walau berdampingan, walau Sasori melindungi Hinata dengan jaketnya, tetap saja mereka tak bisa terlihat seperti pasangan.

"Aku selalu berharap pria itu adalah kau, Senpai."

Sasori memandang Hinata, memandang wajah gadis itu lekat.

Ah, Hime-nya tumbuh begitu cepat, sampai sampai ia tak menyadari sama sekali. Rambut gadis itu kini sudah panjang, tubuhnya yang dulunya rata pun sudah berbentuk. Kini Hime-nya sudah belajar memakai makeup, tak terlalu terlihat memang, tapi Sasori bisa melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Maskaranya, dan lipgloss gadis itu.

Hime-nya sudah dewasa sekarang, sudah dewasa.

"Aku selalu berharap pria itu, adalah kau.." tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata menetes dan bersatu dengan tetesan tetesan hujan.

Cinta pertama dalam hidupnya, cinta yang kata orang adalah cinta yang paling indah.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

_ end of flashback._

_._

_._

A Fairytale

_._

_._

Sasuke terpana.

Sering ia melihat gadis cantik di pub atau di pesta, namun baru kali ini jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang karena melihat seorang gadis. Dengan cepat dan tanpa berpikir, ia berjalan kearah kursi yang akan ditempati gadis yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dari tadi, mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk.

Ia bahkan tak tahu dirinya bisa bertindak selembut ini pada lawan jenis.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san." Hyuuga Hinata, tamunya di acara makan malam hari itu menundukan kepalanya sedikit, lalu duduk.

Hiashi, ayah Hinata, melakukan pembicaraan singkat dengan Fugaku sebelum mereka duduk.

Hqri ini, Hinata tampil sangat cantik dengan gaun vintage selutut berbahan satin hitam yang mengembang di bagian roknya. Bagian bawah surai indigonya dibuat ikal longgar dan di tata ke samping, make up Hinata pun tak terlalu terbal tapi tetap terlihat formal. Gadis itu sungguh sempurna jika disandingkan dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke, tunanganmu cantik sekali!" Itachi masuk ke ruang VIP restoran milik Uchiha bersama dengan Sai kecil tak lama setelah Hinata.

"Aniki, kau terlambat." Sasuke memasang wajah kesal.

"Hiashi, Hinata, terima kasih karena sudah datang kesini. Sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha, benar benar suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa mendapatkan kesediaanmu untuk bertunangan dengan putra bungsuku, Sasuke." Fugaku bersama dengan istrinya, Mikoto, sangat senang melihat Hinata yang cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke.

Dengan senyum tipis, Hiashi mengangguk, meng-iyakan. "Bukankah mereka berdua sangat cocok?" Ia menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang kini duduk berdampingan.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kelihatannya, Hinata adalah "master piece" untuk makan malam kali ini.

"Kau sungguh pas disandingkan dengan Sasuke, sayang." Mikoto tersenyum pada Hinata.

Kata kata Hanabi terngiang dikepala Hinata.

Cocok.

Apa ia memang begitu cocok bersanding dengan berandalan seperti Sasuke?

"Auntie?" Tiba tiba, Sai yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara. "Auntie?" anak itu memanggil Hinata.

"Yes, Sweety?" Hinata menyahut. Ia suka sekali pada anak anak, terutama yang tingkahnya polos dan manis seperti Sai.

"Auntie is beautiful!" Sai berteriak semangat, mata anak itu berbinar binar memandang Hinata.

"Ah, Thank you Sweety. You're handsome too." Wajah cantik Hinata merona mendengar pujian polos dari mulut anak itu.

Sasuke memandangi Sai tak suka. Baginya, hanya dirinya yang boleh membuat Hinata merona. Hanya dia yang boleh membuat Hinata menunjukan wajah malu malu itu.

Hanya dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yeah, kid. She is pretty." Sasuke menyela tawa diantara keluarga itu, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan menaikannya keudara sedikit agar anak itu melihatnya. "But she is mine, not yours."

Hinata yang tidak siap menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu, langsung blushing. Ia memandangi Sasuke heran, tapi Sasuke malah memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan di wajah tampannya saat melihat Sai terdiam.

"Lihatlah anak ini!" Itachi tertawa geli melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut, "Kau cemburu pada anak kecil seperti Sai? Oh, ayolah Sasuke, berapa usiamu, hm?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Itachi masuk ke kamar adiknya perlahan. Ia sangat penasaran dengan gadis Hyuuga tunangan Sasuke, dan bermaksud menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Mata Itachi suka melihat gadis gadis cantik, jadi jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan Sasuke yang ternyata memiliki tunangan secantik Hinata.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya. Dilihatnya pria itu sedang berdiri memandang taman belakang mansion dari balkon, menopang kepala dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya memegang segelas wine.

Adiknya pasti sedang sangat tertekan dengan semua protokol pewaris utama. Ah, andai saja Itachi dulu mengikuti keinginan Fugaku dan menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya, pastilah adiknya tak akan mengalami semua kesulitan ini.

Tunggu dulu.

Ia rasa dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagipula, kelihatannya Sasuke menyukai gadis itu.

"Hn. Apa?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa melihat Itachi, matanya masih memperhatikan taman.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu posesif terhadap wanita." Itachi menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri disebelahnya, dibalkon. "Apa kau begitu menyukainya?"

"Aniki." Si bungsu Uchiha tersenyum. "Apa kau tak lihat wajahnya ketika aku memegang tangannya tadi?" Wajah Sasuke sedikit merah, nampaknya ia mabuk.

"Dia bersikeras memaksaku membatalkan pertunangan ini, dan dia mengerjaiku berkali kali, membuatku sangat kesal."

Itachi tertawa.

Mengerjai Sasuke? Gadis itu mengerjai Sasuke?

Oh, lain kali jika ia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi, ia harus memberinya hadiah.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau menyukainya, atau tidak?" Tanya Itachi.

"Akulah yang akan menentukan kapan aku akan jatuh cinta padanya, Aniki." Sasuke menyesap cairan dari gelas wine. "Kau takkan pernah tahu." Wajah tampan si bungsu menengadah menatap langit.

"Kau aneh, Sasuke. Hati tidak memilih, ia jatuh dengan sendirinya." Itachi memandang langit, teringat akan gadis yang dijodohkan padanya saat ia seumur Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku jatuh cinta?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, namun Itachi disana. Mendengarkan.

"Lagipula ia memang milikku, aku bisa menentukan sendiri kapan aku akan mencintainya."

Itachi menghela nafasnya pelan setelah melihat ekspresi adiknya, "Baka.." ia menggumam.

"Kau adalah manusia paling egois yang pernah kutemui didunia ini, Sasuke."

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Hinata hanya bisa menganga ketika ia mengangkat telfon dari Sasuke ditengah malam begini. Ia pikir ada hal yang sangat penting dan mendesak, tapi ternyata pria berambut pantat ayam itu hanya menelfonnya untuk membuat tidurnya tidak tenang.

"Jangan tutup telfonnya, kau dengar.." suara diujung sana kembali terdengar.

Alis Hinata bertaut.

Uchiha Sasuke, apa dia mengalami semacam 'mental disorder' atau sejenisnya? Menelfon larut malam begini tanpa alasan yang jelas, apa dia gila?

"Uchiha, aku.." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia mau tidur, ia mengantuk.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi.

"Uchiha? Kau dengar aku? Hallo?"

"Sasuke, Hime. Kau harus memanggilku Sasuke mulai sekarang."

Entah mengapa, jantung Hinata berdebar setiap Sasuke memanggilnya 'hime'. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya kebantal.

Apakah ia melakukan hal yang benar?

Apakah ia boleh membiarkan Sasuke memasuki hatinya seperti ini?

"Sasu.." gumam Hinata, "Sasuke.."

Hinata berharap Sasuke tak mendengarnya, Hinata berharap Sasuke sudah tertidur disana.

Pipinya bersemu.

"Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya keras, wajahnya, jantungnya, tubuhnya.

Terasa begitu panas.

"Hime."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Fairytale**

**One L****ittle Secret**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji menyukai Hinata, sejak dulu.

Rasa itu tidak pernah hilang meskipun Hiashi memisahkannya dari Hinata.

Ia tahu perasaannya pada Hinata berbeda dari rasa sayangnya pada Hanabi, saat Ia berada di bangku SMP. Ia tahu seharusnya perasaan ini tidak boleh ada, karena itu tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun juga. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Neji menyukai Hinata, sebagai seorang perempuan. Meskipun gadis itu membencinya.

"Ohime, mengapa kau menyetujui pertunangan semacam ini? Bukankah sudah pernah kujelaskan padamu kalau Uchiha itu.."

"Aku tahu, Nii-san." Hinata memotong ceramah Neji, "Tapi aku tidak dalam posisi yang bisa menolak."

Neji menghela nafas. "Lalu?" tanyanya, meminta penjelasan. "Pertunangan adalah perjanjian antara kedua pihak. Itu berarti kau juga punya hak untuk menolaknya bukan?"

Lavender Hinata menghindar tatapan Neji, "Entahlah.." jawabnya ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka, Uchiha, maksudku." Hinata akhirnya menemukan alasan yang tepat, tentang mengapa ia masih saja bertahan dengan rencana pertunangan ini. "Mereka menarik.. Dan.. kurasa mereka orang orang yang baik." Mengingat makan malam kemarin, Hinata tersenyum.

Kedua Hyuuga itu saling menatap. Neji yang heran dan Hinata yang gugup, mereka seperti sedang berperang lewat tatapan.

"Kenapa.. kau terlihat begitu terganggu, Neji-nii?"

Dari dulu, Hinata tak pernah menyukai Neji. Pria itu, menurut Hinata, ingin membuatnya terlihat lemah karena ia perempuan. Mungkin siasat agar Hinata tak menjadi Heiress, dan Neji yang diangkat menjadi Heir. Neji adalah sosok pengekang, sama seperti Hiashi. Tak pernah mengijinkan Hinata jatuh cinta, tak pernah mengijinkan Hinata berteman, ataupun memiliki teman.

Masa kecil Hinata begitu kelam karena ada Neji disana. Makanya ia membenci Neji.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Nii-san. Kurasa Uchiha Sasuke.. cukup kuat untuk menggantikanmu menjagaku." Jari lentik gadis itu menyentuh poci teh, "Aku juga, tak punya alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangan, putra bungsu mereka cukup tampan dan menyenangkan." Senyum masih melekat di wajah cantik itu, namun sebenarnya ia sangat malu telah mengucapkan kata kata tadi.

Menyenangkan? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa diledek dan digoda setiap hari termasuk dalam kategori 'menyenangkan'?

"Akan kubicarakan dengan paman Hiashi. Kuharap pertunanganmu ini bisa ditunda atau dibatalkan saja, aku tak ingin.."

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa, bahkan kata kata Neji hanya terdengar seperti suara hembusan angin kencang dikupingnya. "Mengapa kau selalu ikut campur, Nii-san?" Matanya berkaca kaca.

Neji kaget, ia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa apa. Mengapa Hinata tiba tiba berubah menjadi begitu emosional?

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari ruangan sambil menutupi wajahnya, beberapa pelayan mengikuti. Sementara Neji masih membisu, Hanabi yang melihat Hinata berlari keluar masuk lalu melemparkan bantal alas duduk ke kepala Neji.

"Tou-san lah yang mengatur pertunangan Nee-san, Neji!" Teriaknya.

"Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku! Ia bahkan masih memanggilmu Nii-san walaupun kau selalu mengekangnya! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan darinya?!" kemarahan Hanabi memuncak. "Kau telah membuatnya menangis!" Baginya, Neji tak pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Neji adalah anak dari adik Hiashi yang licik dan serakah, Hanabi tahu itu.

"Aku.."

"Berhentilah menyukai kakakku, Baka."

Hanabi menatap Neji yang masih menunduk, "Ia sudah bukan lagi milik Hyuuga sekarang."

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Berhentilah mengunjungi kelasku tanpa alasan yang jelas, Senpai." Hinata memasang wajah stoic ketika Sasuke masuk ke kelas XI-1, sekaligus memberi penekanan pada kata 'senpai'.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, Hinata. Bagaimana kau memanggilku ditelfon waktu itu." Sasuke memasang seringai serigalanya, menggoda. "Lagipula bentomu kelihatannya enak."

Hinata, sebagai manapun ia menutupinya, rona merah dipipinya tetap saja terlihat.

Kelas Hinata memang selalu kosong setiap jam istirahat, karena itulah Sasuke jadi sering datang kesana. Pria itu tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

Nampaknya Sasuke benar benar serius dengan kata katanya tentang Hinata yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

"Hime, kau terlihat banyak pikiran.. Apa yang ada di otakmu ini?" Tangan Sasuke mengacak surai indigo Hinata. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu.." Lagi lagi, Hinata menepis setiap sentuhan simpatik Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke justru makin ingin menjahili Hinata.

Helaian rambut Hinata yang biasanya lembut, hari ini terasa sedikit kasar. Wajahnyapun terlihat kelelahan dan tidak segar. Hinata membuat semua orang yang melihatnya takut.

"Tentu saja urusanku! Bagaimana jika nanti kau beruban dan jadi keriput karena banyak pikiran?"Tanya si Uchiha bungsu. "Aku tidak mau memiliki pasangan yang wajahnya keriput! Cepatlah, ceritakan padaku."

"Uhh.. iya, iya.." Hinata akhirnya berhenti menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur, dan pagi ini aku tak sempat memakai conditioner. Menjauhlah dariku jika aku memang sangat mengerikan bagimu.." Jawab Hinata lemas. Ia menyingkirkan kotak bentonya, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, menumpukan sebelah pipi pada meja.

"Hei, hei. Jika kau tidak memakannya, biar aku sqja yang habiskan." Sasuke mulai menyuap cumi bakar kedalam mulutnya. "Apa kau perlu bantuan dalam tugas CEO-mu?"

Hinata mendelik, ujung matanya memperhatikan Sasuke. "Kau sungguh sungguh atau sedang meledek?"

"Tentu saja sungguhan! Hm, ini enak." Sasuke menyuap lagi, "Uchiha tak pernah main main dalam menawarkan sesuatu."

Merasa tak diperhatikan, Sasuke mendekatkan sepotong katsu pada bibir Hinata. Membuat gadis itu terkejut, dan merona, tentu saja.

"Makanlah. Kau butuh banyak tenaga untuk menjalani harimu."

"Umm.." untuk sesaat, Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ari.. gatou, Sen.. um.. Sa-Sasuke."

Ia mengunyah katsu yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya, namun pikirannya melayang layang entah kemana.

Sasuke melihatnya, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas kalau pikiran Hinata sedang tidak fokus.

"Kau benar benar lelah ya, Hime?" Kali ini Sasuke menyuapi Hinata dengan tahu.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Shikamaru, Karin, Pein dan Sugeitsu memandang ketua mereka jengkel. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, semua perjanjian mereka dengan client untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran ditolak oleh sang ketua. Dan alasan dari semua penolakan itu adalah..

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ketua, bisakah kita membunuh sekarang? Aku benar benar sudah haus ingin melihat darah." Pein mengelap lagi pisaunya yang sudah sangat mengkilat.

"Ketua! Sudah berapa lama kita tidak membunuh?! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, ketua? Apa kau sedang hamil?" Sugeitsu kini merancau.

"Sasuke-sama, aku sudah mendengar tentang pertunanganmu itu." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kata katanya menarik perhatian Pein dan Sugeitsu.

"PERTUNANGAN?" teriak keduanya.

"Kalian berdua sungguh berisik, diamlah sebelum Sasuke memotong kepala kalian." Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya.

Dari antara mereka berempat, Shikamaru adalah satu satunya yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia juga bergabung dengan Sasuke bukan karena butuh uang atau haus membunuh, melainkan karena Sasuke teman bersiasatnya sejak dulu. Hanya Sasukelah yang bisa menandingi kepintaran Shikamaru, dan hanya Shikamarulah yang bisa menjelaskan keinginan Sasuke tanpa Sasuke harus berbicara panjang lebar.

"Shika, apa benar ketua sudah bertunangan?! Kupikir gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu hanya dijadikan mainan oleh ketua, seperti biasa!" Sugeitsu berapi api. Dia dan Pein pernah mengadakan taruhan tentang 'tipe wanita'nya ketua, tapi Sasuke selalu saja main main terhadap wanita. Tak pernah ada satupun yang benar benar berhasil memikat hati sang ketua.

"Ya, nampaknya begitu." Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang tampak tidak peduli. "Hanya saja sepertinya kali ini Sasuke bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Hei, Nara!" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara, "Apa maksudmu bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanyanya kesal.

Shikamaru menyeringai melihat kemarahan Sasuke. "Seorang Uchiha membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 4 bulan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang gadis seperti Hyuuga Hinata, apa lagi namanya jika bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

"Aku bukan berjuang mendapatkan hatinya,akuhanyasuka ketika melihatekspresibodoh diwajahnya ketika aku menggodanya!" Bela Sasuke.

"Cih," ledek Shikamaru, "Aku ragu kata katamu itu benar, Ketua."

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana jika gadis itu memang sudah jatuh cinta padaku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Gadis itu bahkan menolak pertunangannya denganmu bukan? Dia tak mungkin menyukaimu!"

"Tiba tiba saja aku ingin membunuh beberapa orang." Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan brutal. "Malam ini kita taruhan, Nara. Aku dan kau, siapa yang berhasil membunuh Orochimaru.."

"He.. Kau kira ular itu mudah? Itu namanya bertaruh nyawa, Sasuke."

"Jika aku menang, kau harus bersujud dihadapanku, memohon ampun."

"Dan jika aku yang menang, kau harus menyerahkan setengah perusahaanmu padaku. Dan menyatakan perasaan cintamu pada Hyuuga Hinata secara langsung. Bagaimana?"

Darah Sasuke sudah naik sampai ke ubun ubun, ia tak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sasuke.

Dia harus menang. Harus.

Perasaannya pada Hinata, tak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"The universe is a continuous web._

_Touch it at any point and the whole web quivers."_

_– Stanley Kunitz_

.

.

.

_flashback:_

Shikamaru menguap bosan. Dalam hidupnya, tak ada kegiatan yang lebih membosankan daripada menemani ibunya berbelanja. Menurutnya, ibu ibu memang monster penghabis uang terbaik, dan mall adalah pencernaan mereka.

Wajah Shikamaru sudah membentuk lipatan lipatan hasil suntik serum kebosanan, sementara ibunya masih saja memilih milih baju di sebuah toko.

"Shika, tolong pegang dulu." Ibunya menyodorkan beberapa helain baju.

Sial, kini ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang pelayan toko dari pada pengunjung toko.

"Ibu.. Sudah berapa banyak baju yang kau beli seharian ini?" kening sang Nara muda itu berkerut kerut.

.

.

.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Anko, wali kelas X-1 Konoha International memanggil Shikamaru.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti itu? Apa kau pikir sekolah adalah tempat tidurmu?!" dia memarahi Shikamaru dengan suara lantang.

Seluruh siswa disana ketakutan, termasuk anak anak yang lebih nakal seperti Naruto dan Kiba. Suasana kelas tiba tiba menjadi sunyi karena teriakan Anko tadi. Siswi siswi mulai berbisik, melirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan sinis.

Shikamaru merengangkan tubuhnya, lalu menguap. Ia tidak peduli pada anak anak lain, apa lagi para gadis penggosip.

"Nara!" Lagi lagi, Anko berteriak memanggil Shikamaru.

"Ya, Sensei." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Keruanganku setelah bel pulang sekolah!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, mungkin sudah saatnya ia memakai stimulan agar tidak lagi mengantuk dan mudah bosan. Hm, sepertinya ia akan benar benar membeli stimulan setelah keruangan Anko nanti.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, namun kelas X-1 masih kosong. Hanya ada Shikamaru disana, memikirkan tentang stimulan apa yang akan ia pakai dan efek sampingnya, tetap sambil tidur tentunya.

Ia sendiripun kadang bertanya tanya, mengapa otaknya tak pernah mau berhenti berpikir sementara matanya terus saja ingin menutup. Kelainan gen? atau mungkin karena perubahan DNA? DNA manusia mirip dengan babi bukan? Karena itukah manusia menjadi pemalas?

Shikamaru memikirkan begitu banyak hal walaupun matanya terpejam, wajahnya tetap terlihat sedang berpikir bahkan dalam keadaan tertidur pulas.

"Kau selalu tidur kemanapun kau pergi, apa kau tidak bosan?" Sebuah suara mengacaukan pikiran pikiran yang sudah berlalu lalang di otak Shikamaru dari tadi.

Matanya terbuka sedikit, melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Uchiha."

Shikamaru berdiri, bermaksud membolos kelas berikutnya dan melanjutkan tidur ditempat lain.

"Atau semua terlalu membosankan bagimu sehingga kau lebih memilih tenggelam dalam semua pemikiranmu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke, Sang Uchiha angkuh.

Shikamaru tahu pria ini. Type pria yang selalu menarik perhatian gadis gadis kemanapun kakinya melagkah. Mesin penghabis uang, Shikamaru mengingat ibunya lagi.

"Untuk apa semua ini, Uchiha?" tanyanya balik.

"Mereka bilang kau pintar," Sasuke berjalan mendekat. "Lalu mengapa masih bertanya?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Karena aku bukan peramal." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Kemungkinannya?"

"Kau menyukaiku, mungkin."

"Apa wajahku tampak seperti seorang gay?"

"Hm. Sedikit."

"Sialan kau Nara."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menyerahkan berkas berkas pada Shikamaru, membiarkan Shikamaru memeriksanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ayahmu adalah seseorang yang penting bagi kepolisian, aku tahu itu." Kata Sasuke setelah Shikamaru selesai memeriksa berkas.

"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Mata mata Uchiha. Sebenarnya berkas berkas ini hanya bagian tidak penting dalam pekerjaan mereka, namun karena aku ingat ada seorang Nara dikelasku, kurasa ini penting bagimu."

Mereka terdiam, Sasuke berpikir dan Shikamaru juga berpikir. Mereka berdua berpikir. Bedanya, kali ini pikiran Shikamaru lebih kacau daripada pikiran Sasuke.

Selembar foto jatuh dari map berkas yang dipegang Shikamaru, Sasuke melihatnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku.." wajah Shikamaru yang biasanya stoic – mengantuk itu kini berubah khawatir, "Aku tak pernah memikirkan ini." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau." Tawar Sasuke.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke serius. Bukan, bukan karena mereka menyimpang. Hanya saja, seumur hidupnya, Shikamaru tak pernah menerima bantuan orang lain. Dialah yang biasanya membantu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia tahu.

Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku, seorang penyidik handal di kepolisian, kini akan menjadi target utama kelompok yakuza Jepang.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia sendirian? Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah mau menerima telfon dan juga jarang sekali pulang ke rumah.

Dengan penuh keputus asaan, Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengingatku, kawan." Shikamaru meremas map ditangannya.

" Tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan si penyidik bernama Nara itu. Aku bergantung padamu."

Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobil pada Shikamaru, "Ayo kita lakukan bersama." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah saling melemparkan senyum meremehkan, mereka berdua berlari keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin, tak ingin bel segera berbunyi.

Disana, di Konoha. Ada seorang Nara Shikamaru yang hidupnya tak akan pernah sama lagi sejak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

Karena sang Uchiha bungsu itu, telah menumbuhkan satu bibit di hati Shikamaru. Yaitu bibit keinginan untuk mempercayai orang lain, yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada didalam sana.

_end of flashback._

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Fairytale**

**Reckless  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil ferarri hitam Shikamaru berhenti disebuah sisi jalan yang gelap. Didepan mobil, ada sebuah tiang listrik pribadi milik mansion. Sasuke keluar sebelum Shikamaru, memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Shikamaru mengutak atik kabel kabel di tiang listrik, mengeluarkan tang, siap memotong beberapa kabel.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita hanya punya waktu 30 menit sebelum generator listrik otomatis menyala." Shikamaru mengingatkan, "Dan jika rencana ini tidak berhasil, jalankan rencana b." Ia memotong kabel terakhir, satu persatu lampu penerang jalan mati.

"Satu."

.

Lampu disisi kanan jalan sudah mati sepenuhnya.

.

"Dua."

.

Kini lampu disisi kiri jalan.

.

"Tiga."

.

Lampu seluruh mansion Orochimaru mati.

Mereka berdua berlari, memanjat pagar listrik tinggi yang kini tak berdaya.

Siapa yang akan mengira kalau pembunuhan berencana seperti ini ternyata bisa dilakukan oleh siswa sekolah tinggi?

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Si-siapa disana?" Hinata sudah bersiaga dengan bat pemukul baseball di tangannya.

Jam dinding apartmentnya sudah menunjukan pukul 4 subuh, saat alarm keamanan berbunyi. Hinata hanya sendirian, dan ini bukan mansion Hyuuga yang penuh cctv dan full bodyguard. Ia ketakutan. Ia sangat ketakutan. Seharusnya malam ini ia tinggal saja di mansion Hyuuga, seharusnya ia tak perlu pulang ke apartmentnya.

"Siapa disana?" Seharusnya Hinata juga memilih apartment yang lebih mewah saja agar mendapat sistem keamanan terjamin.

"Kutanya siapa disana!" ia akhirnya berteriak.

Keheningan melanda setelah Hinata berteriak. Suasana mencekam membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Alarm keamanan tak lagi berbunyi.

Masih merutuki semua kebodohannya, kewaspadaan Hinata justru meningkat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, dan mengencangkan genggamannya pada bat.

"Hi.. nata." Sebuah suara dari luar pintu hampir saja membuat Hinata mati terkejut.

"I.. ini a-ku." Hinata terbelalak, bat ditangannya jatuh begitu saja ketika ia mendengar suara dari luar itu.

"Sasuke!" Dengan segera, Ia membuka pintu apartmentnya. "Astaga! Sasuke!" darah menetes dari abdomen Sasuke, mengotori karpet apartment. Tubuh kekar pria itu langsung jatuh tepat dalam pelukan Hinata.

"SASUKE!"

Ia membopong Sasuke ke dalam, menutup pintu, lalu membaringkan tubuh besar itu di sofa.

"Sasuke, kau masih bisa mendengarku?" Hinata menepuk nepuk wajah Sasuke. Kini baju Hinata pun berlumuran darah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Ia meraih telfonnya, menekan nomor darurat. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Nada sambung memenuhi pendengaran Hinata.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah!"

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Dokter bedah yang menangani Sasuke menjelaskan kondisi Sasuke dengan wajah cukup tenang.

Ada 3 peluru yang bersarang di lengan, perut dan punggung Sasuke, namun tak ada yang mencederai bagian bagian vital karena pria itu nampaknya memakai lapisan anti peluru dibalik bajunya.

Sasuke akan tersadar sebentar lagi, itulah yang dikatakan Shizune, dokter bedah yang menangani Sasuke.

Dan disinilah Hinata, 2 hari tanpa tidur untuk menemani Sasuke yang belum juga membuka matanya. Menyalahkan dokterpun tak lagi dapat menyelesaikan masalah.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa Sasuke belum sadar juga hingga saat ini.

Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke intens, berharap pria itu akan bangun tiba tiba dan mengagetkannya sambil menggoda seperti biasa, berharap ia bangun dan berkata 'Aku baik baik saja, Hime!' dengan wajah jengkel, seperti biasa.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. mengapa kau tidur lama sekali?" Hinata menyentil kepala Sasuke pelan, "Kau sudah berjanji akan membantu pekerjaanku tempo hari, kenapa sekarang malah berbaring disini?" ia menghela nafas, menengadah menatap langit langit kamar rumah sakit. Detak jantung, tekanan darah, struktur tulang, kondisi saraf otak, semuanya baik. Tapi Sasuke tak juga mau bangun.

"Kau tahu," Gadis itu masih menatap putih dinginnya langit langit rumah sakit.

"Aku tak terbiasa lagi sendirian sejak aku mengenalmu."

Suasana dikamar itu sungguh tenang, wajah Sasuke begitu damai seperti anak bayi yang tidur dipelukan ibunya. Nafas pria itu teratur, namun tak ada satupun tanda tanda gerakan fisik yang ia tunjukan. Ia benar benar membuat Hinata makin khawatir.

"KETUAA!" Suara berisik dari luar ruang rawat VIP mengagetkan Hinata.

"KETUAA! KAMI SANGAT MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! KETUA! IJINKAN KAMI MASUK!" Suara itu muncul lagi.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan dengan perlahan masuk, menemui Hinata.

"Nona, ada 2 orang pria dan seorang wanita yang sangat mengganggu diluar sana, mereka mengaku sebagai teman tuan Uchiha." Sang bodyguard berjas hitam bisa melihat nonanya terdiam tanpa suara seakan tak mendengar, lalu dia menunduk hormat, "Perintah anda, Nona."

Hinata berdiri, tersenyum dengan sisa sisa tenaganya. "Hm, Aku akan menemui mereka nanti. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Jawab Hinata seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Sang Bodyguard membungkukan tubuh kepada Hinata, setelah itu berbalik kembali dan menjaga Sasuke.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Orochimaru?" kening Hinata berkerut tak mengerti, "Apa? Mati?" kedua manusia seram didepannya berbicara bersamaan sehingga sulit sekali menangkap apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku kurang paham.." Ia merasa membuang terlalu banyak waktu, ia ingin kembali menemani Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, nona! Biar aku yang menjelaskannya, nona Hyuuga." Seorang gadis bersurai merah dan berkacamata mengangkat tangannya seakan ini adalah sebuah kuis. Kedua pria disana terdiam, begitu juga Hinata.

"2 hari yang lalu, ketua kami, Sasuke-sama dan Nara Shikamaru, teman kami, mengadakan taruhan tentang siapa yang lebih hebat. Ketua kami menantang Nara untuk membunuh Orochimaru, seorang ketua yakuza terkenal di Jepang.

"Teman kami, Nara, sekarang ia juga mengalami luka serius seperti ketua. Malam itu kami tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mansion Orochimaru, kami mengawasi keadaan diluar sampai Nara keluar dari sana dalam keadaan lumayan parah dan tidak bisa berkata apa apa, karena itu kami tidak tahu apakah Orochimaru sudah mati atau belum. Kami juga tak menemukan tanda tanda keberadaan ketua lagi disana, kami pikir ketua sudah berhasil lolos.. Tapi ternyata.."

"Sudah, cukup.." Hinata menghentikan Karin. "Aku mengerti sekarang." Senyum Hinata membuat suasana hati ketiga orang disana menjadi sungkan.

Mereka tak pernah berpikir ketua mereka ternyata menyukai gadis semacam Hinata yang begitu sopan, sederhana, dan keibuan. Mereka merasa bersalah, karena tidak bisa menjaga ketua dengan baik.

"LALU SEKARANG, KALIAN BERANI DATANG KESINI DAN MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN SEORANG PASIEN YANG HAMPIR TERLAMBAT DISELAMATKAN KARENA KECEROBOHAN KALIAN HAHH?!" Hinata mengacungkan sebuah pisau roti.

Kurasa 2 hari tanpa tidur sudah membuat otak Hinata menjadi sedikit koslet.

Mereka semua terkejut. Semua. Bahkan orang orang disekitar kafetariapun terdiam mematung memandangi Hinata kaget.

"KALIAN BERTIGA!" Sang gadis Hyuuga itu menunjuk wajah Karin, Pein, dan Sugeitsu satu per satu menggunakan pisau roti. "IKUT DENGANKU!"

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis manis seperti tunangan ketuanya ini dalam sekejap berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan? Mereka bertanya tanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment. Muah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Fairytale**

**Space For Two  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang rawat Sasuke kini diisi oleh beberapa wajah baru. Pein, Sugeitsu, dan Karin, mereka akhirnya dapat menjenguk ketua mereka setelah dimarahi Hinata habis habisan. Sugeitsu memperhatikan si gadis tunangan ketuanya tanpa berkedip. Ia masih tak menyangka ketuanya ternyata berhasil ditaklukan oleh gadis semacam Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, mengapa hanya kau yang menjaga Sasuke-sama? Kemana yang lainnya?" Karin bertanya sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir Hinata.

"Mikoto baa-san hanya bisa menjenguk Sasuke di pagi hari, sedangkan paman Fugaku hanya bisa menjenguk di malam hari. Mereka sungguh sibuk." Hinata menjelaskan dengan senyum dibibirnya, namun senyum itu tak terlihat dimatanya.

"Hei! Kembalikan itu padaku!" teriak Pein.

"Aku minta satu saja, minggir dulu!" Sugeitsu berlari lari kecil menghindari Pein. Mereka berebut tissue basah.

"itu satu satunya yang tersisa! Baka!" Pein masih mengejar Sugeitsu dan mencoba meraih tissue tersebut.

"Kau bisa pakai bekasku!" mereka terus berlari mengelilingi ruangan, berebut tissue basah.

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Ini punya.. HOAH!"

Sugeitsu jatuh tersandung kursi roda, dan tissue basahnya melayang dengan cepat kearah.. Sasuke.

_Plop!_

Mendarat tepat diwajah tampan sang Uchiha bungsu yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"SUGEITSU!" Karin dan Hinata berteriak bersamaan. Sugeitsu mematung, lalu tersenyum.

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku tersandung.." ia menunjukan gigi giginya yang runcing.

Segera, Hinata menyingkirkan tissue itu dari wajah Sasuke. "Hari sudah mulai gelap, kurasa sebentar lagi paman Fugaku akan datang. Apa kalian mau membeli makan atau minum dulu? Tak perlu sungkan." Tawar Hinata, mengusir secara halus.

Mereka langsung mengerti apa maksud Hinata. Mereka terdiam, merasa diri tak berguna. Terutama Sugeitsu.

"Maafkan kami, Hyuuga-san." Ucap mereka bersamaan. "Kami akan pulang sekarang, maaf karena sudah membuatmu repot."

Baru saja mereka akan keluar dari ruang rawat, Sebuah suara pria terdengar dari belakang Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, Sugeitsu!"

Refleks, semua yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara. Termasuk para bodyguard didepan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kau harus mati karena sudah membuat wajahku basah, dasar idiot!"

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Kau bangun hanya karena merasa wajahmu basah. Sementara aku harus menemanimu selama 2 hari tanpa tidur seperti orang bodoh. Apa kau begitu membenciku, Sasuke?" Wajah lelah Hinata bercampur dengan aura gelap disekelilingnya, membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Hinata duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur Sasuke, mereka saling menghindari kontak mata. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Hinata, tapi ia tak berani.

Apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa tertembak?

Dari mana kau tahu alamat apartmentku?

Apa lukamu masih sakit?

Apa kau tahu, kalau aku begitu khawatir?

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Hinata." Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Justru akulah yang seharusnya bertanya.."

Ia sedikit menunduk, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Menutupi rona merah di wajah tampannya.

"Apa kau.. masih membenciku?"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, sekali, dua kali. Lalu, setelah menyadari maksud dari kata kata Sasuke, wajahnya pun ikut memerah juga. "I-itu.."

"Aku.."

Panas dipipi Hinata tak lagi dapat ditoleransi. Ia pun akhirnya menyerah, dan menempelkan pipinya pada pinggir kasur. Berharap bisa menurunkan suhu permukaan kulit wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau masih ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia terluka. Ia terluka mengingat betapa Hinata menolaknya mati matian.

Tapi melihat Hinata yang kini berpura pura tidak mendengar, disamping tangannya, ia sendiri tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk membelai surai indigo itu.

Perlahan, ringan, dan lembut.

"Sa.."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar jawabanmu." Potong Sasuke, "Biarkan saja begini."

"Lagipula.."

Onyx Sasuke mendelik kearah sofa tamu yang berada tepat di sebrang tempat tidurnya. "Aku ingin menghukum para pengacau ini dulu."

Sugeitsu, Pein, dan Karin menegang. Tangan mereka gemetar.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Mansion Uchiha malam ini dijaga oleh berlusin lusin bodyguard, dan polisi.

Lampu lampu mobil polisi berputar dan membuat keadaan di sekitar mansion semakin tak nyaman.

Hinata turun dari mobil sedan bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Bagi Hinata, melihat semua kekacauan ini sama saja seperti mendapat hadiah didalam hadiah yang ternyata berhadiah sebuah hadiah. Sungguh mengejutkan, sungguh diluar perkiraan, sungguh membingungkan.

Ia lalu memandang Sasuke, berharap pria itu mengerti pertanyaan dalam otaknya walau ia tak mengatakan apa apa.

Sasuke disana, hanya menatap pintu masuk mansion cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki kedalam. Wajahnya tak terlihat takut, ia juga tidak gemetar. Langkahnya terkesan santai dan tegas.

Apa Sasuke akan ditangkap dan dipenjarakan karena pembunuhan berencana? Jantung Hinata seakan ingin berhenti saja ketika pertanyaan ini muncul dibenaknya.

Tidak, seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin ditahan oleh kepolisian. Tidak akan.

"Tuan Uchiha?" panggil seorang pria berjas abu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak menoleh sama sekali. "Aku adalah penyidik kepolisian, Nara Shikaku. Bolehkah aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu didalam?" pria bernama Shikaku itu mempersilahkan Sasuke berjalan didepannya.

Hinata mengenal nama itu, Nara.

Bukankah teman Sasuke yang juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu bernama Nara?

Nara Shikamaru, Hinata ingat betul.

Shikaku melihat Hinata lewat ujung matanya. Calon menantu Uchiha memang selalu yang terbaik, pikir pria itu. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia tak mundur dan tetap mendampingi sang Uchiha bungsu, tidakkah gadis ini mengerti apa yang akan dihadapinya?

Ruang tamu mansion terlihat tegang. Disana, Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah menunggu entah berapa lama.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, entah mengapa.

Sasuke duduk bersama Hinata disampingnya, sementara Fugaku disofa yang lebih kecil, dan Mikoto disebelah Shikaku.

"Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke," tanpa basa basi, Shikaku memulai pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana kau menjelaskan keterlibatanmu dalam pembunuhan berencana ini?"

Mata Shikaku menatap Sasuke, sama seperti cara Shikamaru menatap.

"Aku yang membunuhnya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Shikaku mendengus, sekarang ia tahu mengapa putranya senang berteman dengan Uchiha bungsu didepannya. Putranya dan Uchiha ini, keduanya sama sama tak punya rasa takut.

"Kalau begitu kau dalam masalah yang besar, nak."

"Hn."

"Apa benar yang melatar belakangi pembunuhan ini hanyalah sebuah taruhan?"

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke penuh oercaya diri, "Kalian para polisi tak berani menyentuhnya, walaupun kalian sangat ingin. Karena itu aku membantu kalian."

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Kau seharusnya tinggal di mansion Uchiha dulu untuk sementara, Sasuke." Hinata meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat dimeja.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke kini tidak banyak bicara dan ekspresinya menyebalkan. Hinata sangat heran, namun memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia juga sudah cukup lelah dengan semuanya.

Ia sudah cukup bahagia melihat Sasuke bisa kembali sadar.

"Aku akan mandi duluan, setelah itu membantumu membersihkan diri. Ja-jangan tidur dulu sebelum aku kembali, kau mengerti?" dengan membawa handuk dan baju ganti, Hinata berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Malam ini ia akan menginap di apartment Sasuke, untuk merawatmerawat dan memastikan pria itu bisa melakukan aktivitas dengan normal atau tidak setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Hinata berjalan gontai mengingat ingat sudah berapa malam ia tidak tidur dengan baik, sampai ia tak menyadari kalau Sasuke mengikuti tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hinata.."

Bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri, ia kaget melihat Sasuke berada dibelakangnya.

"A-ada apa?"

Belum sempat ia membuat jarak, Sasuke sudah menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Wajah Hinata memerah, jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang sehingga ia lupa bernafas. Tubuh Sasuke begitu hangat, seakan memaksanya terlelap disana.

"Sa-Sasuke.. apa yang kau.." Hinata tergagap, degup jantungnya yang yang membuatnya jadi begini. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, selalu berhasil membuat Hinata merona dan berdebar. Selalu.

Ah, betapa Hinata merindukan pria ini.

Tunggu dulu.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau sudah dua hari tidak mandi dan sekarang berani beraninya kau memelukku dengan tubuh kotormu itu.." kata Hinata sambil mendorong bahu Sasuke dengan wajah menyeramkan hasil dari kurang tidur.

"Kau menyeramkan, Hinata." Sasuke terkekeh, "Kau sendiri, wajahmu lusuh dan lelah. Siapa lagi yang mau memelukmu selain aku, hm?"

Itu tawa pertama Sasuke sejak pertama ia bangun!

"Le-lepaskan! Sasuke.." Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Hinata kesulitan bernafas.

"Tapi aku senang kau mau menemaniku melewati masa masa sulit."

Wajah Hinata makin memerah, Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia menurutnya.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan Hinata, lalu berbalik, kembali ke ruang tamu masih sambil terkekeh kekeh. Hinata mematung memperhatikan pundak Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oh iya, saat di rumah sakit.." Pria itu mengingat ingat, menengok kembali pada Hinata yang masih terdiam dissna.

"Aku melihatnya samar, tapi.. kupikir aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi."

"Ha! Kau bahkan bisa bermimpi walau kau sedang menyusahkan orang lain!" Protes Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hinata, "Aku juga, Hinata."

"Huh?"

"Aku tak terbiasa lagi sendirian sejak aku mengenalmu."

Dimana Hinata pernah mendengar kata kata itu ya? Sepertinya familiar.

"Karena itu, jangan pergi." Sasuke seakan menciptakan atmosfer romantisme musim semi disekeliling mereka berdua. "Jangan membenciku." Kata Sasuke, "Jangan lagi memaksaku membatalkan pertunangan."

Mungkinkah?

Perasaan ini, perasaan yang meletup letup dihati Hinata ini,

Cinta?

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Hinata."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, and give me ****review ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Fairytale**

**Word  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_"There is nothing sweeter in this sad world _

_than the sound of someone you love calling your name." _

_\- The Tale Of Despereaux, by Kate DiCamillo_

_._

_._

"Sasukee!" Hinata mengguncang guncang tubuh Sasuke brutal, "Ayaaam, cepat bangun! Perbanmu harus diganti! Cepat bangun dan buka kaosmu.." Ternyata sulit sekali membangunkan Sasuke. Hinata sudah mencoba segala cara, mulai dari cara yang sopan, cara halus ala seorang ibu, sampai terpaksa menaruh jam weker dikuping pria itu. Semuanya tidak berhasil.

"Sasuke, jika kau bangun.. ma-maka aku akan.." tangan Hinata sudah bersiap untuk menjewer kuping Sasuke.

Seketika itu juga, tangan Sasuke menepis pelan tangan Hinata, memberi tanda bahwa dirinya sudah tersadar.

"Hn, Aku sudah bangun." Jawab Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Ia lalu membantu Sasuke bangkit. Siapa juga yang mau menerima amarah seorang Uchiha Sasuke pagi pagi begini.

Sambil meringis kecil, Sasuke berhasil duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke? Kau baik baik saja? Bagaimana lukamu?" Dengan khawatir, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Memastikan keadaan pria tersebut.

Sebuah seringai kecil tercipta diwajah tampan itu. "Khawatir padaku, hm?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Hei! Hei! Ja-jangan terlalu dekat! Kau membuatku susah bernafas!" Oceh Hinata.

Makin keras rontaan Hinata, makin kencang dekapan Sasuke. Tidak berhenti sampai disana saja, Sasuke juga meniup kuping Hinata hingga Hinata merinding. "Selamat pagi, hime." Bisiknya, dengan nada menggoda.

Sekuat tenaga, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "Su-sudahlah, makin lama kau makin aneh. Ku-kurasa aku harus menelfon dokter untuk melakukan scanning otak." Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Tentu saja, karena ia tak mau Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

AC ruang keluarga apartment tersebut berbunyi '_bip_', menandakan perubahan suhu otomatis.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dengan cepat, memperhatikan pantulan wajah pada cermin didepannya cukup lama. Diperhatikannya juga perban yang menempel pada beberapa bagian tubuh atletisnya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, namun nyeri yang ia rasakan ini sungguh sangat mengganggu. Sepertinya bekas jahitan.

"Sedang mengagumi dirimu sendiri?" Hinata berdiri disana, menyandar pada daun pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ditangannya ada perban baru, antiseptik, dan kapas.

"Hn. Aku sudah beberapa hari tidak melihat wajahku sendiri, aku merindukannya."

"Na-narsis sekali! Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat agar aku bisa keluar membeli bahan makanan."

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, Hinata dengan wajah sedikit merona, dan Sasuke yang setengah telanjang. Lihatlah betapa sempurnanya otot otot itu, Hinata!

Setelah meletakkan semua barang yang ia bawa di meja penyangga wastafel, tangan Hinata mulai menarik perban dibagian dada bidang Sasuke perlahan tapi pasti. Menahan semua rasa malu dan gugupnya, ia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kau.. seharusnya memakai 2 lapis rompi anti peluru ji-jika tahu pelurunya begitu berbahaya, kenapa hanya pakai satu?" Tanya Hinata tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"2 lapis?" Sasuke mengulang kata kata Hinata. "Kau pikir memakai rompi anti peluru itu nyaman?"

Perban didaerah dada Sasuke telah selesai diganti, dan kini giliran perban dibagian lengan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencobanya, jadi aku tidak tahu.." jawab Hinata sebal. Ia hanya mencoba membuat bahan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke, tapi pria itu selalu saja membuatnya terpojok.

"Rompi itu berat dan tebal, jika kau tidak terbiasa, gerakanmu akan menjadi kaku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi pelurunya tetap saja tembus." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dan pada akhirnya kau menyusahkanku."

Amarah Sasuke tiba tiba memuncak, ia meraih tubuh Hinata yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya. Memeluk Hinata posesif, lalu mendudukannya pada meja penyangga wastafel. Hinata meronta, namun rontaan tak ada artinya bagi tubuh kekar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah Hinata pada wajahnya, membuat gadis itu merona karena kaget dan malu yang bercampur. "Apa, apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Kau keberatan?" bisik Sasuke, "Apa kau merasa keberatan karena harus merawat calon suamimu ini, Hinata?"

Hinata gemetar, "Aku.. a-aku.."

Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Sasuke sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya, seperti orang lain. Walau ini memang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak.. bilang begitu.." Air mata Hinata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia ketakutan, dan sedih, dan malu..Walau terus menerus meronta, tenaga Sasuke tetaplah lebih kuat. Jadi ia tak lagi melakukannya. "Sasuke.. K-kau.. Hmpphh!"

Lidah Sasuke menjilat bibir Hinata tanpa aba aba, kemudian Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang kini basah. Melumat, menghisap dan terus meminta lebih. Lidah Sasuke mengabsen deretan gigi Hinata, seakan ingin Hinata membalas ciuman tersebut.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas juga menjelajahi bagian sensitive Hinata tanpa perasaan, membuat Hinata hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah berhasil membuka bra dan celana dalam Hinata.

"Ahh..hnnn.. Sa-Sasuu.."

Sasuke bergerilya didaerah sensitive Hinata tanpa henti.

"Katakan padaku, Hinata.." lagi lagi, Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Hinata. "Kau keberatan?" lidah Sasuke menjilat leher jenjang Hinata, membuat gadis itu menegang.

"Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini di kamar saja? Hmm?"

"Hnnn..mmhh, tidak! Ahn! Ja-jangan!"

Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju ke kamar.

Akal sehat Hinata tak lagi bekerja. Ia seharusnya tidak mengeluh, ia harusnya tidak mengatakan kata kata yang menyinggung Sasuke. Ia harusnya..

Ia harusnya jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"He-Hentikan!" Teriak Hinata, tangannya mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Tubuh Hinata jatuh sangat keras pada permukaan lantai yang basah dan dingin, mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Hinata! Kau baik baik saja?!"

Dengan nafas yang terengah engah, Hinata segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya. Rambut dan wajahnya berantakan. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan apapun, dan hanya bisa menutupi dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Gemetar, malu, dan takut.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak tahu Hinata bisa begitu ketakutan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, onyxnya memandang Hinata menyesal. "Hinata.."

"Aku..A-aku tak pernah membencimu, Sasuke..Aku.. hanya tak tahu.. apa ysng harus aku lakukan ji-jika..kau su-sudah mulai.."

Hinata bergidik melihat ekspresi Sasuke, lebih baik Sasuke diam dari pada tersenyum seperti sekarang.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata, tanpa aba aba, ia menggendong Hinata lagi. "Sa-Sasuke!"

"Diamlah, baka." Jawab Sasuke.

"Atau aku akan menyerangmu lagi." Rona merah dipipi Sasuke muncul begitu saja.

"Menyerang?" Hinata mengulangi kata kata Sasuke.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke, lembut. Ia menurunkan Hinata dipinggir tempat tidur, lalu mengalungkan sebuah kaos pada leher itu, ia berlutut memandangi Hinata yang sudah seperti tomat itu.

Mereka berdua hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Dalam pikiran mereka masing masing.

Ini Sasukenya.

Hinata tahu, walau tak adayangmemberitahukannya secara langsung, bahwa ia,

Sasuke, adalah miliknya. Dan ia milik Sasuke.

Kau tahu, tak ada hal yang terdengar lebih manis di dunia ini daripada suara seseorang yang kau cintai memanggil namamu.

Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukan karena ia disana ketika tak ada pilihan lain, namun karena setiap hari, setelah semua pertengkaran dan masalah yang mereka lewati, Sasuke akan selalu kembali pada dirinya.

Begitupula dirinya, akan selalu kembali pada Sasuke. Sejauh apapun ia menghindar.

Ia memilih Sasuke, lagi, dan lagi.

Dan Sasuke memilihnya.

Sasuke, Sasuke-nya.

"Hinata, mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Ah, benar juga. Sejak kapan air matanya mengalir?

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"_It is strange how a word, a phrase, a sentence, can feel like a blow to the head." _

_\- Allegiant, Veronica Roth_

_._

_._

Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Hinata tinggal di apartment Sasuke.

Kelas XII-1 sudah mulai padat. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian, dan juga hari penentuan kelulusan. Seluruh murid kelas XII akan berada di sekolah sampai sore untuk memastikan nilai kelulusan mereka. Website Konoha International juga sudah mulai ramai dengan status status para adik kelas yang menyemangati kakak kelas mereka.

Konoha International menjadi perbincangan sejak seminggu yang lalu karena kebanyakan murid disana adalah anak pejabat, pengusaha sukses, atau bahkan ada yang sudah menjadi artis terkenal diusia belia.

Hinata berlari-lari di lorong menuju kelas Sasuke, suara lagkah kakinya bergema. Salah satu tangannya masih memegang lempengan gadget, dan tangan yang lain memegang kotak pensil. Beberapa murid dilorong memperhatikan sang Hyuuga dengan tatapan bingung.

Bel tanda masuk akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi.

"Sasuke senpai!" teriak Hinata tepat saat ia tiba di depan kelas Sasuke, membuat murid murid kelas itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. Yang merasa dipanggilpun lalu berdiri perlahan dan berjalan mendekat, tidak menghiraukan semua bisikan bisikan gosip tentangnya dan Hinata. Ia mengambil kotak pensil dari tangan Hinata tanpa memandang gadis itu, apalagi mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ka-kau sangat pintar, senpai.." Hinata mulai bicara, "Dan itu membuatku bingung harus menyemangatimu dengan cara seperti apa.." Ucap Hinata, "Hanya saja.."

Sasuke mendengarkan setiap kata kata Hinata walaupun ia terlihat acuh tak acuh. Seluruh kelas pun menontonnya.

"Jangan.. Jangan lupa menuliskan nama di lembar jawabanmu, senpai!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Hinata langsung berlari pergi dengan wajah merona.

Beberapa orang tertawa, dan yang lainnya mulai saling berbisik membicarakan cara aneh Hinata memberi semangat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab sang Uchiha, walaupun ia tahu Hinata sudah pergi.

Sejak melihat tubuh Hinata yang hampir telanjang, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menatap mata Hinata lebih dari 5 menit. Terserah apa kata orang, tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi.

Lebih dari 5 menit, maka bayangan tubuh Hinata akan langsung muncul lagi. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, padahal ia ingin sekali mengajak Hinata berkencan setelah ujian akhirnya selesai. Namun malah jadi canggung begini.

Hingga gadis itu pergi tadi, ia juga tak bisa mengatakan apa apa.

Kenapa hanya Hinata? Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap gadis gadis lain?

Kenapa Hinata bisa membuat hatinya berdegup kencang hanya dengan tersenyum? Kenapa..

"Yo, Teme. Kemana perginya insting pemburumu hahhh?" tanya Naruto.

"Haa, lihatlah wajahnya Naruto. Pria hebat kita ini bukan lagi serigala pemburu, dia sudah ditaklukan Hinata!" Shikamaru meledek Sasuke.

Shikamaru sudah pulih total dari luka tembak dan beberapa tulangnya yang patahpun kini telah kembali normal. Tak secepat Sasuke memang, namun paling tidak ia masih hidup.

"Urusai!" Gumam Sasuke penuh kemarahan. Tidak, sebenarnya dia bukan marah, ia malu.

Lihatlah rona merah dipipinya!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, and give me a review. ****Smooch!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Fairytale**

**First Love?  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, apa Uchiha senpai memberikan kancing pertamanya padamu?" Tanya Sakura, teman Hinata. Sakura adalah siswi kelas XI-5, kelas dimana murid muridnya bukanlah murid yang terlalu kaya ataupun pintar. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan memiliki otak encer, Sakura masuk ke Konoha International hanya karena keamanan sekolah tersebut terjamin.

Sebagai seorang artis remaja populer, tentu saja hal tersebut sangat penting demi keselamatannya.

Ia berkenalan dengan Hinata pertama kali di kelas foreign language, dimana si gadis Hyugga itu membantunya melafalkan kalimat dalam bahasa asing yang sangat sulit. Sejak saat itu, ia berteman baik dengan Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata.

"Kurasa Sasuke senpai tidak akan mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, Sakura-chan.."

Hinata tersenyum, wajah Sakura mengkerut. "Apanya yang konyol?! Itukan sebagai tanda kalau ia menginginkanmu bukan hanya dimasa sekolah, tapi sampai dewasa nanti!" ia mengebu gebu.

"Naruto baka saja memberikan kancingnya padaku." Tambahnya, sekalian membanggakan diri.

Sambil tertawa kecil Hinata membalik lagi halaman novel yang sedang ia baca. Sakura melihat novel tebal berbahasa inggris itu dan merasa mual. Sakura tidak suka belajar bahasa, ia lebih suka menari. Modeling juga lumayan menarik baginya. Entah mengapa ia bisa terkenal walaupun ia tidak pintar berbahasa asing.

"Namikaze senpai sangat lucu dan bersemangat ya,"

"Kau sangat beruntung Sakuran-chan." Hinata menatap Sakura sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan diri pada novel lagi.

"Apanya! Dia selalu menggunakan awalan 'nee' 'nee' dan suaranya cempreng! Otak pria itu juga sangat mesum! Dia selalu saja bernafas dileherku dan membuat aku merona, menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha, mungkin itu karena dia sangat menyukaimu.." Hinata tertawa. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, ia terdiam.

Sepintas, ia teringat kembali bagaimana Sasuke selalu menggodanya, bahkan ketika pria itu sedang serius belajar.

Hinata sebenarnya masih bertanya tanya tentang kejadian hari itu.

_'__Apa kau masih membenciku?" _Pertanyaan itu terngiang kembali di kupingnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo ke kantin! Aku lapar.." ajak Sakura.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Kau tidak menemaniku menunggu hasil ujian keluar, kau juga tidak ke apartmentku. Aku mencarimu kemana mana, kau tahu? Kau benar benar tak berperasaan." Sasuke, dengan wajah stoic dan tangan terlipat didada, mendatangi apartment Hinata. Ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk.

Ditangannya, ia membawa secarik kertas hasil ujian.

Ekspresi Hinata yang terkejut sungguh manis bagi Sasuke, namun sayangnya ia tak bisa bertahan melihat wajah itu lama lama.

Ia tak mau berakhir dengan menyerang Hinata sebelum waktunya.

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu? I-itukan kelulusanmu.." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Gadis gadis disekolah mengerubungiku, meminta kancing pertamaku! Karena kau sudah pulang, aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindar! Aku terpaksa bersembunyi dari serbuan mereka!" Sasuke berteriak. Ia nampak seperti anak tk yang sedang mengadu pada ibunya.

Ia lalu memperlihatkan luka gores di siku tangan kanannya, "Kau lihat ini?"

"Seorang gadis berkuku panjang menggoresku karena aku mencoba kabur! Kau harus mengobatiku!"

Hinata menunduk, memperhatikan luka itu. "Hanya luka gores kecil. Kau berlebihan, Sasuke. Pulanglah, obati sendiri."

Gemas, Sasuke lalu menyerbu masuk kedalam apartment Hinata dan dengan cepat menginvansi ruang tamu. Apartment Hinata tidak sebesar dan semewah apartmentnya, interiornyapun masih interior standar, bukan costum. Televisi diruang itu menampilkan serial drama percintaan yang tadi, sebelum Sasuke datang, masih ditonton Hinata.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh masuk sembarangan begitu!" Kata Hinata sembari mematikan televisi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyimpan pria lain didalam lemari? Atau ada pelayan tampan di dapurmu? Kau harus punya alasan yang jelas jika mau mengusir tunanganmu!"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Rasanya sangat canggung berduaan dengan Sasuke begini, apalagi tadi Sasuke mengingatkannya tentang pertunangan.

Tentu saja, kini mereka berdua sudah berdamai dan tak lagi menolak pertunangan yang diadakan oleh Uchiha - Hyuuga tersebut, namun kebiasaan bertengkar mereka tetap saja tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang kini sedang sibuk memilih milih dvd untuk ditonton.

"Hm? Belum." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata memeriksa kulkasnya, "Kau mau kubuatkan apa? Western atau Asian?"

"Apa saja. Aku suka apapun yang kau masak." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata yang berada didapur.

"Sasuke.." panggil Hinata pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke, lalu menyentuh punggung pria itu dari belakang. "Kalau kau akan memakan apa saja yang kumasakan untukmu, bagaimana jika aku masak mi instan saja?"

"Mi.. mi instan?" Sasuke meneguk ludah.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

"Sasuke.." panggil Hinata sambil mengaduk bumbu mi instan dimangkuknya.

"Hn?" Sasuke juga sedang mengaduk.

"Apa.. Apa kau punya seseorang, yang.. yang kau sukai?" tanya Hinata malu malu, "Ah, maksudku.."

"Sebelum perjodohan ini.."

Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Hinata, sejak wajah cantik Hinata memerah. Tapi Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan mi dan pikirannya sendiri. Dan jika tak salah hitung, sudah lebih dari 5 menit Sasuke memperhatikannya.

Kau tahu apa yang ada di otak Uchiha bungsu kita saat ini bukan?

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal seperti itu, Hime?" tanyanya balik.

"Um.. itu.. aku hanya.." terbata bata, Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Tak bisakah kau jawab dengan cepat tanpa bertanya balik?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang masih merah, membuat Sasuke juga ikut memerah. Sedikit.

"Hm.. biar kuingat ingat dulu." Sasuke mengelus dagunya.

"Ada." Jawab Sasuke, "Dia adalah gadis kecil yang aku temui di malam festival tahun baru Tokyo."

"Ga-gadis.. kecil?" ulang Hinata.

"Hn, gadis kecil." Sasuke tersenyum, mencoba mengingat gadis kecil itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa terlalu ingat.

"Ka-kau.."

"Pedo-pedofil.."

"Kau pedofil, Sasuke!" teriak Hinata.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata. "Jangan berteriak, baka! Orang lain bisa mendengarmu!"

"Aku ini bukan pedofil, aku bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu saat aku masih kecil juga!" ia memberikan pembelaan.

Sasuke masih berada didepan Hinata, menutup mulut gadis itu menggunakan telapak tangannya, dan sebelah tangan lagi mengunci tangan Hinata.

Menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, Hinata mulai memerah lagi.

"Saf-fuf-kef, mmmm.." suara yang berhasil dikeluarkan Hinata terdengar aneh karena sekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata, "Dulu aku adalah anak cengeng yang sangat manja, lalu suatu hari, di malam tahun baru di Tokyo, aku tersesat diantara keramaian." Mereka berdua kembali pada mi mereka masing masing.

"Biar kutebak.." potong Hinata, "Pasti gadis kecil itu menyelamatkanmu, dan kau jatuh cinta padanya. Benar 'kan?"

"Salah, nona Hyuuga." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibir.

"Yang menyelamatkanku adalah seorang kakek tua beryukata putih."

Kakek tua beryukata putih?

Tunggu dulu!

"Umm.. lalu gadis kecil itu?"

"Dia juga tersesat, sama seperti aku. Tapi dia tidak menangis seperti aku, dia sangat tenang. Kakek tua itu mengantar kami kembali ke lokasi utama festival, lalu menghilang begitu saja." Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar, dan tanpa ia sadari mi dimangkuknya pun sudah habis tak bersisa.

Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak merespon, menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mencoba memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Sayangnya, Hinata juga berdiri beberapa saat setelah Sasuke tepat berada dibelakangnya. Akhirnya, ketika ia berbalik, hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah dekapan sang Uchiha.

Tinggi Hinata tak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke, jadi jangan mengharapkan adegan aku-bisa-rasakan-degup-jatungmu disini. Sasuke juga tak perlu menundukan badan untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata, dan Hinata tak perlu berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke. Beda tinggi mereka hanya sekitar 10 senti.

Hinata tak membalas pelukan sepihak Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Masih sambil memeluk Hinata, Sasuke mengomel.

"Kau merusak suasana, Hime. Harusnya kau memelukku balik, lalu mengatakan kata kata romantis seperti, 'jangan tinggalkan aku', atau 'kau hanya boleh melihatku'. Kau masih harus belajar lebih banyak tentang percintaan.."

Tetap Sasuke tak mau melepas pelukannya walau kini suhu tubuh mereka naik dengan cepat.

Wangi lavender lalu menguar perlahan dari tengkuk Hinata, membuat Sasuke malah semakin betah berlama lama memeluknya.

"Sa-Sasu.."

"Kau merusak suasana lagi."

"Diamlah, jangan bicara. Atau aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

Hinata bisa merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke, dan wangi maskulin pria itu menguar. Suara nafasnya juga begitu tenang, sangat berbeda dari nafas Hinata yang memburu.

"Sa-sasuke.. Sebenarnya apa ysng membuatmu jauh jauh datang ke apartmentku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke tersadar. Ia juga sebenarnya tak tahu mengapa ia datang ke apartment gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya ini. Tentu saja luka gores itu hanya alasan bodoh. Siapa juga yang akan percaya? Setelah berpikir sesaat, Sasukepun menyimpulkan.

"Hn,"

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau membuatku kesal karena kau tidak menunggu sampai aku selesai ujian."

Kaki Hinata nampaknya mulai lelah, sehingga ia akhirnya bersandar pada Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa disadarinya.

"K-kau tidak sedang menggodaku 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ma-mana kutahu? Aku tak pernah.. menghadapi pria sepertimu, seumur hidupku."

Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, membuat Hinata bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau mau kancing pertamaku, atau ciumanku?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata geli mendengarnya, "Pfffttt, Hahahahahahaha."

Ia terbahak, mentertawakan Sasuke hingga kakinya lemas dan tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hei, hei! Berdiri yang benar!" omel Sasuke melihat keseimbangan Hinata goyah.

Setelah menjatuhkan diri ke kursi meja makan, Hinata tertawa lagi. "Kau pikir aku peduli pada kancing?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Hn, kupikir.."

"Lebih baik kau belikan aku berlian, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau ini penerus perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.." ledek Hinata.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyuuga."

Hinata tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mendapat peringkat pertama lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Setiap tahun. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari peringkat kelasku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu biar kubuat istimewa." Tiba tiba Hinata bangkit dari kursi, menarik tangan Sasuke, lalu berjinjit kecil memberikan ciuman singkat dibibir sang Uchiha bungsu. Membuat wajah pria itu memerah lebih parah daripada wajahnya sendiri.

"Hadiah untuk prestasi gemilangmu." Ia memberikan alasan, sebelum kabur mencari plester luka.

Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

Jatuh cinta..

Ia tak pernah tahu rasanya akan seperti ini.

Kupu kupu diperut? Mungkin bukan hanya seekor, mungkin ada sepuluh disana.

Menggelitik, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa merasa begitu gugup sekaligus bahagia.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih Hinata hanya diam memandangi cincin pertunangannya. Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih, delapan berlian kecil, dan safir yang lebih besar dibagian tengahnya. Sungguh indah, sungguh menarik perhatian, sama seperti dirinya dan sang Uchiha bungsu disebelahnya.

"Pakailah, jangan dipandangi saja. Benda itu cocok untukmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ini.. kurasa ini sangat berlebihan. Bisakah kau tukar dengan cincin polos saja?" pinta Hinata, entah keberapa kalinya.

Liburan sekolah sudah dimulai, dan itu artinya perjalanan bisnis kedua penerus perusahaan ini akan dimulai. Mereka telah menerima banyak undangan dari berbagai perusahaan di berbagai belahan dunia, mulai dari undangan makan malam, rapat, hingga pesta. Semuanya dengan tujuan yang hampir sama, yaitu memberi ucapan selamat atas bergabungnya Uchiha corp. dan Hyuuga inc.

Bayangkanlah berapa bahasa yang harus mereka kuasai, berapa waktu yang harus mereka habiskan, dan berapa uang yang akan mereka buang untuk perjalanan membosankan ini.

Berada dibangku pesawat milik Uchiha corp saja sudah cukup membuat Hinata merasa tersaingi, mungkin lain kali Sasuke juga harus merasakan kemegahan yact milik Hyuuga. Hm, atau jet saja ya?

"Pakai!"

"Tidak!"

"Pakai!"

"Tidaaak!"

Kesal karena Hinata begitu keras kepala, Sasuke lalu merampas cincin itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Biar kuberikan pada gadis lain saja jika kau memang tidak mau." Jawabnya dingin.

Disaat yang sama, seorang pramugari khusus datang kearah mereka membawa makan siang. Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana jika pramugari itu?"

"He-hei! Kembalikan padaku! Kau sudah memberikannya padaku!" Hinata mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke yang memegangi cincin, namun Sasuke selalu saja berhasil menghindar. Malah ia masih sempat menjulurkan lidah mengejek Hinata.

"Berjanji dulu padaku kalau kau akan memakainya jika kukembalikan padamu!" Sasuke mengelakkan tangannya lagi. Cincin itu lalu masuk ke saku celana Sasuke.

Hinata berhenti, wajahnya mulai bersemu tipis. Apa ia harus merogoh sendiri kantong celana Sasuke untuk mendapatkan cincinnya? Tidak tidak. Pasti ada cara lain. Memakainya? Ayolah, Hinata paling tidak suka memakai perhiasan mewah, apalagi yang mencuri perhatian.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Sasuke pun pura pura tidur.

"He-heiii!"

"Berjanji dulu, baru kukembalikan!"

Wajah Hinata merah padam, tentu saja, karena malu dan kesal.

"Uuuuh, k-kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaan!" teriak Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau sungguh menyebalkaaaaan!"

Mendengar teriakan Hinata, Sasuke memakai kembali earphonenya.

Bertengkar, terkadang tak selalu mengisyaratkan permusuhan, atau kebencian. Bertengkar, kadang, merupakan salah satu cara untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan seseorang. Semua cerita disusun atas mimpi dan cinta, yang akan membawa konflik, dan rasa kehilangan bersamanya.

Tanpa cinta, bagaimana cerita yang menarik bisa lahir?

Bagaimana bisa kita tersenyum ketika melihat akhir yang bahagia jika kita tak pernah merasakan penderitaan?

Semua cerita, tak harus berakhir dengan hidup bahagia selama lamanya. Ada beberapa cerita yang takkan pernah berakhir jika diceritakan, karena akan selalu ada hal yang menarik untuk diceritakan, ketika ada pertengkaran didalamnya.

Namun karena kita semua selalu menginginkan akhir yang bahagia dalam hati kita masing masing, mari kita sebut saja demikian.

Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka hidup bahagia selama lamanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F**

**I**

**N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hei minna!**

**So, this is the end of this fiction. **

**No, please don't hate me. **

**Thanks for reading, all of you! ****And don't forget to leave a review here, below this fic!**

**I love you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Fairytale**

**Omake:**

**Say It**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

"Hinata, ambilkan jam tanganku disana." Kata Sasuke sembari memakai sabuk.

"Ini." Hinata menyerahkan sebuah jam tangan kulit kepada Sasuke, lalu merapikan dasinya.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita berusia 30 tahun sekarang." Ledek Sasuke.

"Diamlah ayam, nantinya aku akan melakukan ini seumur hidupku."

"Itu masih beberapa tahun lagi, Hime."

"Sudah selesai. Ayo berangkat."

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di Inggris."

Hinata yang tadinya sudah berjalan mendahului Sasuke, menoleh.

"Kuharap kau bisa ikut bersamaku.."

"Tapi.. A-aku sudah menerima undangan beasiswa dari Swiss.."

Sasuke melongo, "Kau bahkan belum lulus."

"Ya, mereka sudah melihat perkembangan belajarku sejak masih di Tokyo. Mereka menjanjikan padaku bahwa asrama, makan, dan keperluan belajar akan gratis untukku. Tentu saja segera aku terima." Jawab Hinata.

"Mengapa mereka tidak menawariku juga?"

"Kau bilang mau ke Inggris.."

"Ahh, kau pengkhianat, Hime!"

Mereka berdua berargumen sepanjang jalan, tekadang Hinata memperlihatkan wajah kesal, dan kadang juga bingung. Sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hampir terlihat stoic setiap waktu, dan hanya sesekali mengerutkan kening atau meninggikan nada suaranya.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Swiss, semester kedua Hinata.

.

.

"Please don't come here, Sasuke. I want to spent my holiday alone." Hinata berbicara pada seseorang ditelfon.

Ia sedang berada dikamar asramanya, hanya mengenakan piyama tipis dan rambut dikepang longgar. Wajahnya masih tetap cantik, namun kini tampak lebih dewasa. Lavendernya membuka sebentar lalu menutup lagi setelah suara orang ditelfon selesai.

"Oh, my.. why are you so stubborn?" jawabnya lagi.

Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya malas, tanpa alas kaki ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Rambutnya sudah sangat panjang sekarang, jadi ia selalu mengepangnya jika ingin tidur, dan membuatnya ikal sebelum pergi kuliah supaya tidak mengganggu.

Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar asrama Hinata, membawa sebuah koper kecil dan dua kotak pizza. Ditangan sebelahnya, sebuah smartphone masih dalam panggilan aktif.

Wajah mengantuk Hinata mau tak mau berubah serius. Smartphone yang tadinya masih ia tempelkan pada telinganya juga perlahan diturunkannya.

"Do you still speak Japanese, Hime?" tanya Sasuke, memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya, masih lumayan bagus."

"Carilah hotel disekitar sini, kau tidak bisa tinggal dikamarku."

Hinata mengambil dua kotak pizza dari tangan Sasuke, kemudian berniat menutup lagi pintu kamarnya. Sayang, gerakan kaki Sauke lebih cepat.

Sasuke menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya, membuat Hinata menatapnya penuh dendam. Ia tahu, Hinatanya takkan sanggup mengusirnya dimalam dingin musim salju begini. Gadis itu sebenarnya sangat lembut dan baik hati.

"Minggir."

"Diluar sini sangat dingin, Hime. Aku tak sanggup lagi mencari hotel.."

"Baka, kau tinggal menelfon orang dari High One Hotel and Suite, mereka akan segera menjemputmu. Tak perlu berpura pura tidak tahu."

"Apa itu High One?"

"Hotel yang kau berikan sebagai hadiah kelulusanku dua tahun lalu, tuan Uchiha." Hinata berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke berpura pura memasang tampang berpikir, "Begitukah?"

"Hm."

"Aku tidak ingat. Jadi ijinkan aku tinggal disini."

"Aku saja yang menelfon mereka." Hinata mencari nama salah satu staff High One hotel di daftar kontaknya.

Dengan segera, Sasuke merampas ponsel ditangan Hinata.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal, atau aku akan menciummu sekarang juga." Ancam Sasuke.

Panik mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Hinata membanting pintu didepan hidung sang Uchiha, dan berteriak, "Nooooooo!"

Ia berlari menjauhi pintu.

"Hei! Hinata! Aku bisa mati membeku diluar sini! Hinata!"

"Hinataaa!" Teriak Sasuke.

.

.

A Fairytale

.

.

Apakah pangeran berdarah dingin kita akan mati karena kedinginan? Malam makin larut, saljupun turun sebutir demi sebutir, menumpuk makin tebal dari menit ke menit. Sasuke hanya duduk terdiam di karpet depan pintu memandangi butiran butiran salju yang menempel di sepatunya.

Ia melihat lagi jam tangannya, untuk yang ke 10 kalinya. Ini sudah dua jam sejak Hinata benar benar mengusirnya. Sampai kapan Sasuke harus terusir begini?

Jauh jauh dia datang dari Inggris, namun malah diterlantarkan.

Kamar Hinata berada dilantai paling bawah, menghadap ke taman asrama berair mancur 5. Air mancurnya mati, tapi lampu lampu disana menyala dan menciptakan sensasi seakan cahaya cahaya itu adalah air.

Apa ia memang harus menelfon orang hotel untuk menjemputnya?

Sasuke memainkan smartphone Hinata, melihat lihat foto, melihat chat list gadis itu, daftar panggilan, dan yang lainnya. Lalu ia tersenyum ketika menekan angka 1 pada dial up.

Hinata memasang nomornya sebagai quick call.

"Sasuke?" Perlahan, pintu kamar terbuka. Memperlihatkan kepala Hinata menoleh kesana kemari.

"Ha! Astaga! Sudah kubilang telfon staff hotel! Kau memang tak pernah mendengarkanku!" teriak Hinata setelah melihat tubuh Sasuke yang duduk membulat gemetaran.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut, "Masuklah. Kau bisa mati sungguhan disitu." Hinata sedikit merona ketika mengatakannya.

Sasuke berdiri, mengembalikan ponsel putih Hinata.

"Tak pernah menelfon duluan, tapi menaruh namaku di quick call." Sindir Sasuke.

Hinata merona semakin parah, "I-itu hanya un-untuk jaga jaga saja.. aku, aku.."

"Sudahlah,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan tinggal dihotel, tak perlu takut."

"Tapi.. kau bilang tadi.."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, membiarkan gadis itu mendarat tepat dipelukannya. Bayangkanlah adegan ini dengan slowmotion, karena Hinatapun merasakannya demikian.

Ia sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya Sasuke memeluknya, ia sudah lupa.

Dinginnya udara tak bisa menembus pelukan mereka, walau Hinata hanya memakai piyama, ia tak kedinginan. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Kehangatan merambat memenuhi hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Um.. Kau, kau selalu kesini setiap summer dan winter Sasuke.."

"Kau pikir itu cukup?" Sasuke bersikeras, "Kau cukup bilang 'aku juga merindukanmu', apa susahnya?"

Hinata terkekeh.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Ayo ulangi."

"Hmm."

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime."

Mereka saling memandang, "Aku juga.."

"Me-merindukanmu." Jawab Hinata, gugup.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"__If you want to, and even if you don't, _

_things are bound to happen._

_Earthlings call it as fate."_

_\- The Man From The Stars, korean drama._

**.**

**.**


End file.
